Of Beasts and Men
by Guardian-Of-Quiet-Waters
Summary: Everyone knows of the Beast Children, or Teiko. Creatures of myth said to inhabit the mysteriously impenetrable forest that has forever covered at least half of the eastern coastline of Japan. But when a basketball loving teen named Kagami Taiga is saved and later befriended by a Teiko he soon finds himself drawn into a world of old hatreds and even older secrets (Warning-AU story)
1. A Stranger and a Storm

**How it began…**

The world had long since belonged to humans with their clever, ever advancing minds creatures of change. But in the small, quiet corners of the world there lives another race, to most known as the Beast Children, not all that unlike the humans in appearance but posses the ability to change their body to that of particular animal in accordance to which tribe they belonged to. Though not unknown to humans but a great amount distrust and disgust remains between them to the day due to two great tragedies and one very horrid mistake….

 **-A Stranger and A Storm-**

The daylight was beginning to fading as Kagami Taiga at an agonizingly slow pace made his way through a darkened forest in the middle of winter. It was only growing colder and more confusing by the minute and he was thoroughly lost, not to emotion cold, hunger and completely alone or so he thought.

"Tetsu? What's wrong?" A tall tan skinned figure questioned his companion who had halted abruptly, head tilted, pale blue ears and tail twitching ever so slightly, as if listening to some unknown sound.

"Someone is lost." Was all the smaller companion said in response.

"What? The tan boy exclaimed in confusion turning to ask the other boy what he meant only to find him no where to be found. "Tetsuya!" He growled, his long dark blue tail thrashing angrily, as he squinting into the driving snow and ice for his escaped friend. "Well, Akashi-kun is gonna really have my head this time…"

Meanwhile the said friend was striding through the wild winter storm with complete ease, the wind, cold and snow that covered the forest floor barely hindering him at all as he moved forward. He hadn't meant to but when he had felt a presence that was foreign to him and was obvious in distress in the first he called home Tetsuya could not bring himself to ignore it. But he also knew that his friend and constant companion Aomine would have tried to dissuade or prevent him from doing so. Hence, he had chosen to use his lack of presence to separate from his friend.

He had only to run for a few more minutes before he was able to actually see the presence he had felt earlier. They were rather tall and large being but didn't have ears or tail and nor the wings…" He breathed in sharply. It was a human! He had just assumed that feeling of foreignness was simply because he had not met them before not because they was a Human. But as he was debating wether to inform Akashi or to help the human first when suddenly the tall human began to sway then proceeded fall forward. All thoughts of telling Akashi fled Tetsuya's mind and he raced forward just in time to catch the him with a grunt of surprise at the sudden weight. With a inward sigh the small teal haired boy managed to haul the large, not to mention heavy, human teen to a nearby cave to wait out the snow storm that was now in full force. Tetsuya didn't know much about humans but he did know that they would surely die in such a storm, particularly if they were unconscious.

-x-

Kagami Taiga groaned as he felt the aching throb of a headache as he blinked open his eyes and was met by a pair of pale blue irises staring back at him.

"GAH!" He shrieked in surprise. "Who the heck are you?!" Kagami Taiga exclaimed standing abruptly and pulled away from the strange pale person sitting in front of him. But as he did a heavy fur lined coat slid off him and onto the ground with a thump and they both looked at it then up at each other.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, previously of the Kuro tribe." The pale boy answered with a completely blank expression and tone, his his teal tail sweeping the floor gently… Tail?! Kagami did a double take of the person in front of him. The boy was fairly small with unbelievably pale skin and icy blue colored eyes and hair. And as much as he would like to, there was no way to avoid the fact the fact that the stranger indeed possessed a pair of pointed wolf ears and tail, both the same color as his hair and eyes.

"W-what are you?!" He stuttered tentatively keeping his safe distance. The being who had introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya just sighed and stood from his seated position on the floor to walk towards the teen. Kagami remained tense, remaining pressed against the cave wall but Kuroko simply lifted the fallen coat and carried it back with him to his original spot and laid in next to a elegant katana on the cave floor before turning to sit next to them and face Kagami again.

"I am Kurko Tetsuya previously of the Kuro tribe." He repeated with the same tone and expression as before but for some reason Taiga could tell the strange boy was exasperated this time.

"I got that. It's just… you have uh, yeah know… ears and a tail…" Kagami muttered, unsure of what else to say or how to.

"As do almost every one of the Teiko people. Only the Midori tribe don't, but they have wings instead." Kagami's jaw dropped as he realized that in front of him was one of the Teiko, better known as the Beast Children, beings he only knew of through bedtime stories. But he quickly recovered from his shock, now a bit more comfortable with interacting with his savior.

"Seriously?! Woah… I'm Kagami Taiga, nice to meet you. And thanks for saving me out there, pretty sure I would have frozen to death out there if you hadn't." He added, remembering his manners.

"Yes, seriously." Tetsuya answered with a faint smile " And your quite welcome Kagami-kun, I am not really one to just sit by and let anyone die."

"Groooowl…" Kagami blush in embarrassment as his hunger made itself known. Kuroko just tilted his head and Kagami could only think that he seemed amused even though his expression didn't show it at all.

"The storm has passed, so I will go find us something to eat." And with that he stood, untied his headband and shed his warm Kimono, letting them both fall to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Kagami shouted in shock, turning to look away from the now unclothed boy.

 _"_ _Getting us us something to eat. You can look now Kagami-kun."_ Slowly he turned to face forward again but intend of a pale boy with ears and tail there was a regal looking but rather average sized wolf in front of him. The only way Kagami was able to guess that the wolf was Kuroko was the fact that the fur was the same teal color as his hair and eyes and was wearing the same red, diamond shaped earring with a gold tassel that Kuroko had been.

"Kuroko…kun?" He asked addressing the creature skeptically.

" _Yes Kagami-kun._ " The wolf did not say the words but they simply sounded in Kagami's head.

"Okay, that's a bit creepy…" He said with a shiver. If a wolf could have shrugged he was sure Tetsuya would have.

 _"_ _It is the best way to obtain us some food. Please wait here patiently, I will return shortly."_ And just like that the teal furred wolf that was Kuroko ran out into the snow without a sound and was soon gone from Taiga's sight. A few minutes passed and Kagami quickly became bored so he set about stoking the small fire Kurko had started to keep the cave warm and folded the fallen garments and laid them neatly next to the Katana that he had noticed once before that he realized must belong the other boy as well. The cloths were all very traditional but warm and made from materials he had never seen before. Several more minutes passed and the fire was slowly dying and Kagami had since run out of kindling in the cave so he moved toward the mouth of the cave meaning to leave only briefly to get some more kindling then return. But he had gone no more then five paces from the cave when a dark blur rammed into his chest sending him flying backwards into the cold snow. When the world stopped spinning he looked up to see a huge, dark blue almost black, Panther standing over him, teeth barred in a vicious snarl as a voice boomed in his mind.

"WHERE IS TETSUYA HUMAN!"

 **Author's Note- Okay, i just got this sudden inspiration and I must say I'm super excited! It came out of nowhere but I'm actually really happy with it! I hope you guys (and gals) like it! Please read and review, I love reviews they make me happy! ^^ (PS- Ten points to any who can guess who the Panther is! :)**


	2. The Confrontation

-The Confrontation-

"Wait hold up! I didn't do anything to him! Would you get off me!" He growled back at the beast that was still onto of him, conveniently forgetting that the huge cat could easily rip his throat out if it so desired. But it didn't and instead quickly backed away from him in surprise.

 _"_ _You can hear me human?!"_

"Yeah can't you guys speak to everyone that way?" Kagami questioned equally surprised.

 _"_ _Among each other yes, but never with a human!"_ Was the outraged and confused answer that was given.

Then out of nowhere a pink haired girl raced forward to bash the huge panther over the head fearlessly. "Dai-chan you Baka! Why did you shift and run off like that?! That was really rude not to mention mean! I don't appreciate it thank you very much!"

"Aw shut up Satsuki! This Human stinks of Tetsu! He must have done something to him!" Taiga had only blinked for a moment and suddenly the panther had become a very tall, tan teenager with small dark blue ears and matching dark blue tail of a panther and who had thankfully put on a outfit similar to Kuroko's that was still lying folded in the cave. Taiga sighed in relief when he appeared they were not going to maul him to death. But he quickly regretted the thought when the fearless pink haired girl, who he realized had small pink cat ears and tail, sent him a terrifying glare and proceeded to hand the tan boy a sword, which he drew and pointed at Kagami's throat threateningly.

"Where. Is. Tetsuya."

 _"_ _Aomine-kun, please don't threaten Kagami-kun I am right here."_ They all heard it.

"Tetsya-kun!"

"Tetsu!"

"Kuroko!" All three turned to see Tetsuya in his wolf form with four rabbits in his jaws by their ears.

"What's with the rabbits?" Kagami asked looking questioningly at the said rabbits.

" _Dinner of course."_ Was the teal wolf's instant answer before he padded over to the cave with his catch. Aomine had since sheathed his sword but he continued to glare accusingly at the redhead who glared right back. And while they had their glaring match the pink-haired girl, Satsuki, elected to follow Tetsuya into the cave, letting the idiots be idiots on their own.

"You two baka's going to eat or just glare at each other till the world ends?" She asked the two when they were still glaring as they sat across from each other at the fire where Kuroko, back in his more human looking form, was roasting the rabbit meat. She just sighed when she got no answer and the glaring continued even as they all ate in silence.

After they had all eaten both the Kagami and Aomine had fallen asleep instantly thanks to the potent herbs Satsuki had cleverly used on the rabbit meat, to give her a chance to speak to the small wolf Teiko alone.

"Akashi-kun will find out you know… He always does… What are you going to do?" She asked him gently.

"I'm not sure Momi-san… But I do like Kagami-kun. He isn't like the humans I've heard of. He is kind and honest." Satsuki could not refute his words. It was the ability that all Kuro tribe members possessed, the ability to sense and understand a person soul, human and Teiko alike and Tetsuya was considered one of the most gifted in it even more so since he was the last of the Kuro Tribe and was currently under the protection of the Aka Tribe.

"So you are going to take him to Askashi-kun then?"

"No, I don't want him to forget. I am going to take him to the edge of the forest near when the humans are and leave him there to find his way, he will mange that." Momoi looked hesitant but eventually nodded her agreement.

"Should I wake Dai-chan? He could help us carry him, he looks heavy for a human…" Sending a meaningful glance at the two boys asleep on the floor.

"He is heavy… But we should not wake Aomine-kun he would not agree. I can carry Kagami-kun, it will be slow but I believe it will be okay since we are actually not that far away." She sighed but didn't dispute the plan, Daiki could be very stubborn headed at times and he was indeed more likely to be against them then with them.

"Okay Tetsuya-kun I'll keep Dai-chan out for the commission till you make it to the forest's edge just promise me you will be careful…." Tetsuya smiled comfortingly at her worry for him.

"I promise Momoi-san I will be careful and thank you for understanding." He patted her head fondly before crossing the cave to lift Kagami up under a shoulder and began the walk as Momi watched him go.

-x-

It was quite late when Tetsuya reached the end of the forest, the farthest he had ever been from his home and laid the still asleep, Satsuki's herbs really did their job, Kagami beneath one of the old oak trees and turned to leave knowing he had done all he could for his odd human friend. But as he walked back he suddenly felt the brush of a presence against his own and he shivered at the sheer amount of coldness and cruelty he had sensed in the very brief connection. Someone was watching him and he didn't like it one bit. He needed to get make to Momoi and Aomine, and the sooner the better. He shifted into his wolf form and grabbed his cloths his mouth and raced deep into the forest back towards his friends.

Aomine had been practically livid when he had returned, looking about ready to shift and plow past Momoi to chase him down. But eventually with some gentle persuasion on Momoi's part and some apologies on Kuroko's he eventually let it drop but demanded that both Tetsuya and Momoi remain in their beast form for the whole way back to the main compound of the Aka and Ao tribe, they did not argue.

They were greeted kindly by several Aka and Ao Tribe members who happened to spot them as they made their way towards the meticulously but simple built structure that was Akashi Sejiro's hut. The three of them entered, ready to discover what would be the backlash of their transgressions.

"Daiki-kun, Satsuki-san Tetsuya-kun, so good of you to come." The heterogeneous eyes of red and gold narrowed dangerously at the trio who all gulped fearfully. "I heard you meet a human Tetsuya-kun."

 **Author's Note- here's another chapter everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review, Thanks! :)**


	3. More Questions, No Answers

"Yes Akashi-kun." Tetsuya answered simply completely unaffected by the older boy's fearsome glare.

"I see. I can't say I'm entirely pleased with your decision Tetsuya-kun, but it has actually done us an unexpected favor." Both Daiki and Satasuki shared a look of confusion, were they not going to be punished after all?

"Oh, don't doubt that you won't be punished." Almost as if he had read their mind. "But there is currently a more pressing matter that requires my attention. I have sent out a summons to all of the other Teiko clans. They have all responded and will be arriving sometime within the week."

"Great… That's why I saw so many of Ao clan outside. That means the old man probably already here and _their_ coming too, just great…" Amine grumbled unhappily.

"That's right, boy. And it would also do you well to remember that this old man is more then capable of beating your ass." A voice echoed in the small room and they all turned their gazes to the tall figure that was now standing in the doorway, only faintly visible in the early morning light.

"Lord Ao!" Momoi exclaimed in shock, and bowed deeply to the man who looked like a full grown version of Daiki only that his dark blue hair reached his waist, tied back loosely at the nape of his neck, and his skin a shade lighter then Daiki's.

"Ah Satsuki-chan, as beautiful as ever my dear." Giving the pink haired girl a warm smile and flirtatious wink, to which she blushed lightly as she lifted her head. "And of course Lord Aka, a pleasure. Although while I am ever eager to hear what had caused you to make a summons to all of the clans…. I believe my nephew is in need of a lesson in manners." He turned his gaze to Daiki mercilessly, who gulped fearfully under it.

"The pleasure is mine Lord Ao. And as for why I have asked you all here, while it is indeed urgent, I see no problem in giving a well needed lesson. After all, the others have yet to arrive so it is hardly a expense." Akashi told the other man with a dismissive wave.

"Lord Ao." Tetsuya greeted the older man respectfully, bowing as Satsuki had, though not as deeply just as the other Lord had grabbed Daiki by his ear painfully.

"Oh! Tesuya-kun! How have you been? You know that are always a welcome visitor to the Ao clan, yes?" He addressed the small petite boy cheerily, releasing his nephew to ruffle the other boy's teal hair fondly.

"Yes, Lord Ao. You have always been very kind." He responded softly, when the ruffling hand was withdrawn and he discreetly moved to fix is mussed hair into a presentable state once more.

"Ah, always the polite one Tetsuya-kun, such a good boy. Akashi treating you alright?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun is very kind to me as well." He answered calmly as he always did and Akashi smirked confidently at the other clan leader at Tetsuya's words. It had become something of a tradition between the clan leaders to try and persuade Kuroko leave Akashi and join their clan. But so far all attempts had ended in failure, as was displayed plainly by the red earring that Tetsuya wore dutifully, declaring his status as the ward of the Aka clan.

"That is always good to hear." He answered with a smile not at all that surprised by the teal haired boy's response.

"Speaking of good things I haven't seen that obnoxious puppy since we got back, did he finally get the message and scram Tetsuya-kun?"Aomine asked the wolf Teiko cheekily.

"I told Kise-kun that if he did not leave me alone for at least one day I would ignore him indefinitely." Tetsuya informed his friend bluntly it lacked its strength, sounding even a bit tired.

"And of course the idiot believed you. Well whatever at least it worked." Daiki said with a shrug but as he said it he saw Kuroko waver dangerously then crumple towards the floor. "Tetsuya!"

"Tetsuya-kun!" Momoi cried out in horror, but thankfully Akashi had moved forward to catch the him in time.

"He is exhausted, it has been a long night. We will settle all matters at another date. You all should get some rest as well, if I am right and I always am our days of peace are coming quickly to an end." The young clan head informed them coldly. All three simply nodded and quickly took their leave of the small abode.

Once they had left Akashi lifted Kuroko easily in his arms and carried him to his futon that was just across from Akashi's own.

"Tetsuya, you are really far too kind." He told the now sleeping boy with a sigh as he touched the red pendant earring gentle and was satisfied by the force of strength pulsed from the red gem forming a protective barrier around it's wearer, as it was designed to do. He had failed to protect Tetsuya once before and he had sworn, never again, he would not allow it.

-x-

Kuroko awoke the next day's morning only to realize that he had slept a whole day away and that Akashi had long since left to deal with his Clan Leader duties as he always did. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and went about changing into the clean robes that had been laid out for him generously with a note.

 _Tetsuya-kun,_

 _I trust you have slept well. I am, as always, in the Hall of Lords. Lord Ao and Daiki are in the Training Hall for his punishment. As for Satsuki, she was in the Library when last I heard. You are free to see them but you are forbidden from leaving the Compound for any reason._

 _Akashi Sejiro, Head of the Aka Clan._

With a sigh Kuroko let the note fall onto the dying embers in the fire pit and walk out door not even pausing to see the paper as it shriveled and burned into ash. While Kuroko was thankful for Akashi's kindness and generosity, taking him in when his clan was all but extinguished but Akashi was far too protective and all too often Kuroko felt stifled it. He found his thoughts wandering to all of the odd things that had occurred at such a rapid pace as he meandered towards the center of the Compound. What was it about the human that intrigued him? What was the frightening presence he had felt, and why had Akashi requested the meeting of all of the clan heads? He didn't show it but Kuroko was quickly becoming frustrated by the number of questions without answers. Something told him that if he wanted any answers at all he would need to find them on his own and more then likely not among his own people, and that only left humans.

He would need a distraction of some substance…. the meeting, of course! Akashi would have all of his attention focused on it, and Testuya would easily be able to slip out unnoticed. Yes, he would leave then. He was going to see the humans, forbidden or otherwise.


	4. Things become Complicated

The Aka clan's Compound was too small to be called a city but too big to be called a village, but still Kuroko Tetsuya somehow found himself unable to find any solitude as the date of the meet of the clan heads began to draw slowly closer. And soon the Aka Compound found itself hosting several members of the Ao, Murasaki, and Midori Clans including of course their leaders and their heirs.

"Kurochin…" Kuroko could not help but sigh in unhappiness as the grandson of the Murasaki Clan's leader came over to pat his head with a large hand as the purple haired, bear Teiko easily dwarfed Kuroko with his massive body. His size was considered quite impressive even among the Murasaki clan, which was know for its members to naturally be of large stature.

"Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko responded, remaining as expressionless as he always did. But he was barely able withhold a frown when he spotted Shintaro Midorima heading towards him as well and the bird Teiko looked a little more then displeased. Tetsuya could only assume the reason was that he had just been informed of Kuroko's interaction with a human. The only good thing was that Kise was not there as well, having been sent out on a errand earlier. Shintaro, his older brother, the current head of the Midori clan, and their escort had only arrived a few hours ago. And with their arrival all of the Major Clan leaders were now gathered and that meant the meeting would be held tonight, in the Hall of Lords and Kuroko had unfortunately forgotten how clingy his childhood friends, and now heirs to their respective clans, were with him. It had thrown a huge wrench in his plans to slip away unnoticed. He could manage to evade Kise who he dealt with on a daily basis but with Midorima, Murasakibara and Aomine present as well the odds of his plan succeeding were quickly dwindling.

"You met a human Kuroko?! And just let him go?!" The bird Teiko snarled, his emerald green plumage bristling with anger. So it would seem that Tetsuya had been correct in his reasoning.

"Hello Midorima-kun, it has been awhile." Kuroko greeted him with a small nod, choosing to ignore the other boy's enraged question. This of course did nothing to calm Midorima's rage, only adding to it. For a moment it looking like he was going to tear into Kuroko mercilessly, but instead pursed his lips thinly, tch'd disapprovingly, turned and walked away. Even though he had said nothing Kuroko still could feel his rage, and it's intensity was almost enough to make him feel ill. It had not been so much because he had restrained himself that Midorima had not said more, it was simply because he didn't have any words to describe his outrage.

"Is Kurochin okay?" Murasakibara asked him once Midorima had left them. It was times like these that Kuroko was thankful for the other Teiko's childlike personality.

"Yes, Murasakibara-kun, I'm fine." He assured the purple haired Teiko flatly.

"Okay." He accepted easily, pulling out a large pouch of pecan nuts and proceeded to much them down at a truly impressive rate, which was nothing new since every person who had ever met him knew his appetite was as big, if not bigger, then he was. But still he continued to follow Kuroko as he ate, much like a duckling or a shadow would and Kuroko found himself sighing again, it was going to be a long day indeed.

-x-

The meeting had begun when the sun dropped below the horizon, coating the forest in its' dark embrace and Tetsuya prepared to make his departure. Fortune had smiled upon him, for both Aomine and Satsuki had chosen to make an attempt at listening in on the meeting, Midorima was refusing to see him completely, Murasakibara had long since fallen asleep, and Kisa was nowhere in sight. And so Kuroko lifted his bag and slung it over his shoulder and gently placed his well thought out note for Akashi on his neatly folded Futon. And so, like a ghost the pale wolf Teiko slipped into the night, easily passing the border guards without a sound. But he had gone no more then two or three mile's distance away from the Compound then he felt a presence in the trees above him. He continued on but remained aware of the presence that he was now certain was following him. He had almost reach the outer edge of the forest when he decided enough was enough. He very casually walked over to one of the trees and promptly punched it, making the whole tree shake violently, followed by a terrified shriek as a yellow figure crashed into the cold snow that still covered the forest floor

"Kise-kun really should work on his stalking skills." Kuroko told the blonde figure flatly who was now rubbing his quite sore rump from it's unexpected meeting with the ground.

"Aw Kurokochii! You're so mean!" The blonde stalker, also known as Kise, whined petulantly. His dog ears and tail drooping slightly at the wolf Teiko's statement.

"Why are you following me Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked once the the other Teiko as he helped him up off the ground.

"Well Akashi said you might try something, so he asked me to keep a eye on you." Inwardly Kuroko groaned in irritation, so much for a unnoticed escape.

"But you could have stopped me sooner or at least informed the border guards, why didn't you?"

"Weeeell…. I just like Kurokochii better then Akashichii is all." The blonde beamed at Tetsuya unabashedly. "So I'm coming with you!"

"No." Was the instant response.

"Aw! Why not! It seems like fun!" The blonde whined, and began to pout childishly. Leaving Kuroko at a dilemma of sorts, he could leave Kise behind but he _had_ chosen to not tell anyone about his leaving which he could have easily done _but_ if he brought Kise along things could quickly become more complicated then he would like. Tetsuya was unsure... Kise had always been a good friend, if not a very clingy and irritating one, but still a good friend. The Ki Clan was branch clan to the Kuro Clan just as the the Momoiro Clan was a branch family to the Ao Clan. The only real difference between a Branch clan and a Main Clan was that the Branch clans were newer and until they are acknowledged as a Main clan they were under the protection and guidance of one of the Main clans, usually one that was closest to the Branch clans' animal form. The Ki clan was the dog Teiko so they were placed under the guidance of the wolf Teiko, the Kuro Clan. So Kurko had been like a teacher to Kise and so ever since he had been awarded Kise Ryota's unshakeable trust and admiration.

"Fine, you can come."

"Really?!" Kise's pout switched to a beaming, eager smile instantly.

"Yes, Kise-kun."

"YATA!" Kise cheered wildly, leaping forward to hug him but Kuroko quickly evaded it.

"But you have to listen to what I say or things could get bad, no messing around."

"Hai, Hai!" Kise answered happily. Already Kuroko was coming to doubt his decision's wisdom. "Come on! Lets go already!"

Tetsuya could only sigh and shake his head lightly as the blonde Teiko raced down the hill that the forest rested on toward the bright lights of the human city. What had he just gotten himself into?

 **Author's Note-** JustADamFrenchFry **: Thank you very much for your interest in my story! I am so pleased that you like it! Yes, some of your questions will come to light some time in the story, but I can answer a few for you. Yes, Himuro and Ogiwara will be making a appearance but it may be a while. As for the clan names, that was me getting creative and using the fact that every one of the Generation of Miracles has a color in their names, a good example is Akashi who is the leader of the Aka Clan, and Aka is red in Japanese. (on a side note- Ao is blue, Kuro is black, Midori is green, Murasaki is purple, Ki is yellow and Momoiro is pink) And as for the rest of your questions, I afraid you'll just have to wait and see! All will be revealed in good time! :)**

 **And a thank you to all my other readers as well, thank you for your support! I really want this story to flourish! Thanks for reading and leave a review! Read on! :)**


	5. It's a Human Thing

Kagami Taiga was not one to believe fairytales or the supernatural but even though he woke up to find himself laying under a tree, completely alone he couldn't deny that what he remembered, being saved by a Wolf Teiko and being attacked by a Panther Teiko in the forest when he had gotten lost, seemed too real to be just a figment of his imagination. Still, he didn't tell his friends or family about his strange interaction with beings that were suppose to be just myths, they would have just laughed or thought he was making things up. The days after his strange encounter passed rather uneventfully for him, continuing to barely make it through school and training with his basketball team daily. But the faces of the Teiko he had met continued to remain fresh in his mind, particularly the pale wolf Teiko, Kuroko something or other. So to say he was shocked when he saw the exact same Wolf Teiko who had saved him wandering down the sidewalk dressed in attire that was clearly several ages out of fashion, his ears and tail out in the open, would be a understatement.

"Kuroko?!"

"Kagami-kun…" The pale Teiko greeted him calmly with a polite nod.

"What the heck! What are you doing walking around a city with those" He gestured to the clearly visible ears and tail wildly. "showing! Isn't that dangerous for you?!"

"No, Kagami-kun is just different."

"Huh?"

"It is easy to hide something from humans if they don't even believe it exists in the first place."

"I'm still confused…"

"A very basic skill of a Teiko is being able to hide their ears, tails or wings from the average human. Kagami-kun is just different." He explained flatly his tail swishing gently back and forth.

"Oh… well I guess that makes sense." Kagami answered slowly but was unable to avoid staring at the ears and tail that seemed perfectly visible to him. "Even so, you still you stick out with those cloths of yours."

"Why? They are just clothing." Kuroko asked tilting his head inquisitively, which Taiga couldn't help but think was a quite cute quirk.

"Yeah, from 5 centuries in the past."

"So what do you recommend I wear?"

"I don't know, just something other then that."

"Kagami-kun, how would I go about obtaining other cloths here?" Taiga could only growled in frustration, dragging the clueless Teiko towards the nearest clothing store. And when they entered Tetsuya's eyes went wide at the numerous rows of clothing and people milling among them.

"How can I help you sirs' today?" A cheery saleswoman greeted them. Tetsuya had indeed been speaking the truth when he said he was able to hide his tail from humans, the saleswoman didn't seem to be able to see his Teiko traits in the slightest.

"Help him find some things to wear, please." Kagami told her shoving Kuroko mercilessly towards the woman. Kuroko looked to be frozen stiff but the saleswoman couldn't have looked more please.

"Well aren't you cute! I am sure we'll find you something good easily!" She beamed taking the teal haired Teiko by his arm and dragging him towards the many racks of clothing. Kagami tailed behind them fighting back laughter as he watched the poor boy be dragged around the store by the saleswoman who continued adding to a steadily growing pile of clothing before making him try every single one on.

The saleswoman had indeed known her clothing, Kuroko found himself leaving the store with a new, very stylish outfit and and several more in bags at his side. All of it was paid for with money Kuroko had taken from Akashi's emergency stash. _Technically, some of it was mine anyway._ He informed Kagami when he commented that it seemed like he was stealing. Kagami had had several questions he wanted answered but if the growling of his stomach was any indication, he was seriously hungry and so they found themselves in the eating establishment of Maji Burger.

"This drink is fantastic. What is it called?" Kuroko asked, his expression as blank as it always was but still somehow conveyed his utter bliss as he sipped a vanilla shake. He had been against ordering any food but when Kagami had offered him his shake Kuroko had tried it and was not disappointed.

"It's a vanilla shake. But more importantly, I've got a lot of questions for you. But the biggest one is, what the heck are you doing in a human city? Don't you guys hate humans or something?"

"Well, it is mainly was because I had some questions of my own and my people can't or won't give me answers so I have come to ask humans instead. I had planned to come alone but… "

 _-Flashback (1 hour before meeting Kagami)-_

 _"_ _Kise-kun slow down, there is no need to rush." Kuroko scolded the Blonde Teiko who was walking very fast down the sidewalk swinging his head from one side to the other as quickly as he possibly could, as if he was trying to take everything in all at once._

 _"_ _But Kurokochii! This will be our first time seeing a Human city! Aren't you excited?!"_

 _"_ _Of course, but there is still no need to rush. Doesn't it make more sense to take it slower and enjoy the new experience?" But Kise was no longer listening, now looking in awe at the cars that were flying by._

 _"_ _What are those?!" He exclaimed excitedly, his face almost sparkling with it. As they walked, Kise, who was still barely reigning in his excitement was walking several feet ahead, and was as happy as could be, while Kuroko had only begun to feel dizzy and ill. The sheer number of souls he was feeling, hearing, was incomparable to what he was use to and if he was being honest he was not handling the change as he had hoped. He found himself having to rest for moment and adjust himself to the new environment. But when he had recovered enough and had looked around him he had found himself completely alone._

 _-end flashback-_

"And so I sought out Kagami-kun and you know the rest." He ended, finishing off his shake with one last sip before placing it on the table calmly.

"So you lost your friend, so you went to find me instead? How does that make any sense?!" The redheaded teenager growled in irritation.

"Kagami-kun stands out. Kise-kun is less obvious."

"How?!"

"I am not sure." Kagmai had the sudden urge to bang his head on the table in frustration. "Kagami-kun is very different from other Humans. You can see my tail and ears, and can speak Heual as well."

"Heua-what?"

"Heual. You are speaking it right now actually, I can speak normal Japanese fluently but Heual is the Teiko's common tongue. It is not something you can learn, you can either speak it or you can't, and it is _extremely_ rare that a human can speak it."

"Great, and life just got more weird then it already was…" He groaned in exhaustion. "I take it you won't be going back just yet?"

"No."

"I guess your coming home then too…" He said with a sigh as he stood to go.

"Kagami is offering his home to me?"

"Yeah, just for one night though. It's not like I can let you sleep on the streets, you did save me after all."

"Thank you very much Kagami-kun." The teal-haired Teiko thanked him with a bow and gentle smile.

 **A/N- Thanks for reading my story! And please leave me a review! Reviews are very motivating and make me very happy! Thanks! :)**


	6. So Now What?

Kagami's home turned out to not be that far away at all. They arrived only minutes after leaving the restaurant.

"Kagami-kun, you live alone?" Kuroko commented when they entered his large, empty and sparsely furnished apartment.

"Yeah, my dad is in America for his work right now so it's just me."

"America?" Kuroko tilted his head slightly in confusion at the word like he didn't know it, which he most likely didn't.

"The states? America? USA?" See that he was still very lost Kagami summarized it as best he could. "It's a county that is really far away and is very different from Japan." Kuroko just nodded accepting this new information without question, standing patiently in doorway.

"You can come in you know." Kagami told the smaller boy at his strange but polite action. Kuroko entered slowly and took a almost delicate seat on the single couch the living room.

"I'll go put some new sheets on my bed, I'll sleep on the couch tonight." He declared heading towards his bedroom. But Tetsuya, moving fast then Kagami had thought was possible, grabbed his wrist to halt him.

"It's fine Kagami-kun I do not mind sleeping on the couch or floor."

"Yeah, well you're my guest so you're sleeping on the bed." He responded firmly, pulling his wrist from Kuroko's light hold and marching to his bedroom defiantly. And when he reentered the living room he was surprised to see a pouting Tetsuya.

"Don't worry about it Kuroko, I am one of those people who can sleep just about anywhere." He told him in an attempt to sooth the unhappy Teiko. "But you're a guest and I would feel bad if I let you sleep anywhere but on a bed." He explained.

"Very well..." The pale boy accepted reluctantly with a sigh. "Thank you very much Kagami-kun, you are very kind."

"Yeah yeah whatever." But as he said it he was blushing lightly. "We should both get some sleep. I have school tomorrow and you still need to find your friend right?"

"Yes, and sleep would be a good idea." Kuroko agreed with a small yawn.

"Okay, well good night then." Kagami said with a much larger yawn of his own, easily snagging a thick blanket and pillow from an adjacent closet. And promptly curled up with them onto the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Kagami-kun is indeed very kind." Kuroko whispered to the sleeping human with a small but warm smile. Slowly he moved to kneel on the cold wood floor in front of the glass doors that lead out to a small porch. He then closed his eyes and otherwise remaining as still as a statue and just as quiet. A few more seconds passed before a invisible breeze brushed Kuroko's teal locks almost tenderly as he whispered a single name. "Kise Ryota." As soon as the words had left his lips there was a brilliant flash and a line pale blue light formed a circle around him. Slowly but steadily the circle grew wider and wider until it was wide enough to surround many miles with Kuroko at the center of it. It was a rather simple spell that Kuroko had cast but it helped him to know a general area where Kise was located. So he, brow furrowed in deep concentration, reached out with his mind in the way that only the Kuroko clan members could to search for the lost blonde Teiko within the determined area. He had only been searching for a few minutes when he suddenly felt the cold dangerous presence he had felt before when he had left Kagami at the forests' edge but it was much stronger this time, closer, and surrounding it was some other thing that Kuroko could not seem to put to words. He quickly retreated from it, and began his search anew when he was sure that the dangerous presence had not noticed him but at a much quicker pace then before, Kuroko really did not want to be vulnerable to whatever it was. Thankful only a hour or so later he located Kise and was happy to find him both safe and health in the prefecture of Kanagawa. Having succeeded in his task Kuroko returned to himself, utterly exhausted. He shouldn't have been able to cast the spell and remain 'outside', as Aomine had like to call it, for more then thirty minutes, which was his usual limit, but he had. He turned his head slightly to look at the sleeping Kagami on the couch. There was undoubtably something special about him, he possessed abilities only a Teiko should but was undoubtably a human and then there was the fact that when Kuroko was in his presence he felt completely at ease, Kagami Taiga felt safe and familiar. Everything came easier when he was with him. More questions… Kuroko frowned in frustration, this was the opposite of what he had wanted. But it was very late and he barely had the energy to make it to the bed Kagami had made up for him so he didn't dwell on it for long. He almost instantly fell asleep when his head hit the pillow.

-x-

Kuroko Tetusya was woken the next morning by the clattering of pots coming from what he assumed was the kitchen. Eventaully he manged to slowly he stumble into the living room where Kagami Taiga was currently wolfing down a huge bowl of cereal.

"Oh, good, you're up! You want some?" It was all said with a mouth full of cornflakes so it was quite garbled but Kuroko somehow managed translate his words none the less.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked eyeing the bowl in Kagami's hand suspiciously.

"What? Cereal? I guess it is sort've of a American thing. Don't worry, it's really good, promise!" Kuroko still seemed skeptical but took the bowl of dried flakes and spoon that were offered anyway. He moved to scoop a spoonful of the flakes but Kagami almost shrieked and grabbed his hand before he could bring it to his mouth. "You can't eat cereal without milk! That's horrible!" And promptly poured milk into Kuroko's bowl. "There. Now you can eat it." And so a now very confused Tetsuya took another spoonful, this time with milk, and ate it.

"It is good." He agreed and otherwise continued his eat his bowl of cereal quietly. Kagami grunted his acknowledgment as he rapidly gulped down the last of his own cereal before standing, grabbing his schoolbag and gym bag from the couch and headed for the door.

"There is food in the fridge if you get hungry but I've got to get to school. And I have basketball practice after so I won't be back till late."

"School? Basketball?" Kagami just sighed as he realized Kuroko probably didn't know what those things were either.

"I know what school is Kagami-kun but Basktball I am unfamiliar with… But I'm sure it must be fun since you seem to like it so much." Kagami gaped at the teal haired boy in shock.

"Did you just read my mind?!"

"I suppose in a way… I 'heard' your soul and the rest I pieced together on my own."

"'heard my soul' what do you mean?!"

"My clan is unique in that we are able to feel or in a way, hear, souls. And if Kagami-kun was wondering, he is very easy to 'hear'" Kagami looked like he was going to balk at that but swore instead when he saw the time.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late! I have got to go! But don't you go anywhere! I have a lot of questions and your gonna answer all of them when I get back!" He growled at Tetsuya before racing out the door, closing it behind him with a loud bang. Kuroko just blinked blankly at the now closed door.

"But how do I heat up the food if I get hungry?"

-x-

Kagami's mind was racing almost as fast as he was running, which was pretty darn fast. _What the the heck is going on with me?_ He wondered to himself recalling how his fairly normal life had be practically turned on it's head with his little excursion into the woods. _Apparently I can speak some mysterious language, see Teiko's tails and ears when no one else can and am helping out a strange Teiko without knowing almost anything about him. He could have tried to kill me while I was sleeping for all I know!_ But the moment the thought it he dismissed the idea, he just couldn't picture Kuroko Tetsuya killing anyone. It all made absolutely no sense. Where had his peaceful high school life gone?

The day passed much to slowly for Kagami's taste. The whole time he his questions for the Teiko who was back at his apartment filled his head getting him reprimanded by three different teachers for not paying attention. He all but bolted out of the classroom when the bell rang, eager to get to practice and get his mind off everything. How wrong he was.

"Ah, hello Kagami-kun."

"What the heck are YOU DOING HERE?!" He roared pointing a furious finger at the wolf Teiko who should have been safely back at his home, and certainly not in his school's gym meeting with his teammates.

"Bakagami! That's rude! Kuroko-kun was only introducing himself to us!" Riko, the petite brunette snapped at the red haired teen. Kagami looked like he had a few choice words to say himself but Kuroko spoke first.

"It's fine Riko-san, he asked me to stay home today and I didn't listen. But I was very curious about basketball, I have never played it."

"You've never played basketball?" Hyuga Junppei asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but I would be very happy if you would teach me."

"Of course!" Kagami could only let his hand slap his face in exasperation. Really, where had his life gone?

 **A/N- Thanks for reading my story! I'm getting super excited! I am finally getting towards the good stuff, promise! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! I find them very motivating and they make me very happy! :) if you have any really big questions PM me and I will answer them if I can! And again thanks for reading!**


	7. Perilous Answers Spill Blood

Kagami Taiga could only watch with worry and frustration as Kuroko let the Serin team show him the basics of Basketball, which he turned out to have no talent for but seemed to be thoroughly enjoying.

"It's getting late so I think our parents will start to worry if we all don't come home soon, but it really was great to meet you Kuroko-kun." Riko said at last to the teal-haired Teiko.

"I was nice to meet you too Riko-san. Thank you all for teaching me, I had a lot of fun. Though, do you think it be possible for me to play with you all some more at another time?" He inquired cautiously but he needn't have worried because as soon as the words had left his mouth he was answered with chorus of "Totally!"'s and "Of course!"'s. And so phone numbers were shared before the each of the basketball players said their goodbyes' till there was only Kuroko and Kagami in the gym. And so when they were finally alone Kagami turned to Kuroko furiously.

"What the HELL! What part of 'don't go anywhere' did you not understand?!" Kagami raged.

"I understood it very well. I simply choose to ignore it."

"Bastard!" Kagami growl dangerously at the audacious boy, who appeared to be unfazed by it.

"I do apologize for the worry I caused Kagami-kun but I really did want to see the basketball practice you had mentioned earlier so came to the school, asked around and learned that practice was held in the gym and you know the rest."

"That's your reasoning?! Just cause you _felt_ like it?!"

"Yes…and…there is the matter that after awhile I got very hungry and I was rather unaccustomed to cooking a kitchen…."

"Please tell me you didn't burn the apartment down!" Kagami panicked momentarily.

"I did not burn the apartment down." Kagami let out a very relived sigh. "But you might need to purchase a new stove very soon." Kagami's sigh of relief transformed into an exhausted groan.

"I guess we're eating out tonight…"

"Actually Kagami-kun… I was wondering if you were up for playing basketball a bit more." At that Kagami's face split a wide grin.

"I'm always up for Basketball! But the school staff will probably kick us out if we stay here. I know some street courts we could use, so lets go there." Kuroko simply nodded his head in agreement and let Kagami lead the way.

-x-

Several, rather one-sided, matches later Kuroko and Kagami both sat tiredly on a bench in the dimly lit basketball court.

"I can understand why you love this game so much. It is very fun, and your teammates are very good people. I like them a lot." As he spoke Kagami watched with a odd fascination as the teal haired, wolf Teiko's face seemed to become soft, luminescent, almost mystical in the very faint light of the flickering lamp above them and for that brief moment Kagami had no doubts that Kuroko was happy, so happy in such a indescribable way. He was almost regretful to dispel the moment but he still had questions that he wanted answers to so he settled for the one that had been bothering him the most.

"Kuroko, something you said when we first met has been bothering me…you said you were 'formerly' of the Kuro Clan, did something happen to them?" In a flash the warm aura that had been surrounding Kuroko vanished and was replaced with a look that was a equal measure of sadness and pain.

"That is a very painful question Kagami-kun and a long story…"

"I don't want to push you Kuroko-kun, I was just curious. I won't force you to answer if you don't want to."

"That is very understanding of you Kagami-kun. You have been more then patient with me and you do deserve some answers. But I suppose I should start from the beginning that way it will make the most sense. And I should warn you this is just what I can remember, which is not much, and what I have been told so there might be a few gaps." Kagami just nodded solemnly allowing Kuroko to continue. "Then clan I was born into was indeed the Kuro Clan, the wolf Teiko clan. The Kuro Clan were considered the peacekeepers or mediators of the other Teiko clans because of our ability to 'hear' souls, I have been told that I was particularly gifted in that area. My family consisted of me, my twin brother and our mother and father who were the head of the clan. But one night many years back, out of nowhere a huge mob of humans fell upon our Compound and murdered every one of my clan-mates in cold blood. The only reason I was not murdered with them was because I had had a terrible fever and had been staying with Akashi's family so as not to get my brother sick. I don't remember a lot of it so most of that was what I had been told by Akashi-kun. He suspected that the Humans tainted our water with a drug of some kind to weaken us or the fight may have not been so one-sided." Kagami couldn't seem to find his voice for awhile and when he did speak his word were soft and tentative.

"So why do you still trust humans? I mean, I myself would find it really hard to forgive that sort of thing…"

"Like I said, I hardly remember that night, I had a very high fever and was very young at the time. Truthfully, I hardly remember any of my clan-mates let alone my own family. How can I hate a whole race from what a single group did to people I can scarcely put faces to and it was so long ago too. You were the first human I have ever had the chance to meet and you were nothing like the cruel, heartless humans everyone would speak of." Kagami just nodded numbly at the comlipent, but had to bite his lip to stop himself from crying out that it all sounded to unfair to Kuroko, that it wasn't right. "Thank you for your defense in my name Kagami-kun. You are truly a amazing human."

"You did _it_ again didn't you?!" Kagami exclaimed though not angrily only slightly indignantly. Kuroko just gave him a small but fond smirk and light shrug of the shoulders. "Okay let's talk about something else. You're able to hide your tail and ears, 'hear' souls and change into a wolf, is their other things you can do too?" Kuroko grew thoughtful this time.

"Not really I can cast some rudimentary spells but nothing special, I am best at barriers and healing spells…and I can… what do you humans call it? Ah, astral project, for a short period of time, I am very proud of that ability I know of no one else who can do it."

"So you can cast spells? Saying that makes you sound like some kind of wizard…" It was so quiet and so brief he almost missed it but at the mention of 'wizard' Kuroko gave a small bell-like laugh. "Well it does!" Kagami defended but it was weak and humorous, Kuroko couldn't hold back another laugh. But suddenly the beautiful laugh changed into a shriek of agony and Kuroko fell to the ground clutching his head tightly. "Kuroko! What's wrong?! What's going on?!" Kagami exclaimed dropping beside Kuroko worriedly, unsure of what to do to help. But Kuroko didn't answer him, he only clutched his head tighter as tears began to slip from his tight-shut eyes.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko managed to choke out, slowly releasing his hands from his head at last but stayed crouched protectively on the ground.

"Wait, that's the friend who came with you right?" Kuroko nodded numbly not moving to stand up at all. "Did something happen to him?" Kuroko nodded again.

"He cried out. He was hurt. And trapped." He exclaimed solemnly. "I was wrong to allow him to come… This is all my fault. How could I have been so stupid." He berated himself shakily, the tears flowing freely now unhindered. "I am so sorry Kagami-kun…my selfish actions have dragged you into something very dangerous…"

"Hey now! You didn't drag me into anything! I chose to let you spend the night, to hang out, to play basketball with! And you didn't force Kise-kun to come either, right?! So stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do!" Kagami Taiga declared quite loudly dragging the distraught Teiko to his feet again.

"Thank you Kagami-kun, but I don't kn-"

"So sorry to interrupt this sweet little moment of yours but we really would like your 'friend' there to come with us." Both boys stiffened sharply at the unknown voice and turned to see several men step out from the shadows and create a tight circle around them.

"Well he's not going unless he wants to." Kagami refuted boldly, or perhaps foolishly as Kuroko schooled his face back into its usual deadpan expression and took a defensive stance.

"Kagami these people are dangerous… I am going to try to make a opening, and when I do I want you to run. Run as far and as fast as you can and don't stop." Kuroko said to Kagami in a low voice.

"Wait a minute! I can't just lea-" But Kuroko didn't wait for his answer a sudden bust of force sent several of the strange men flying but some managed to stay on their feet and appeared to be only slightly stunned.

"GO!" Kuroko shouted desperately grabbing Kagami's wrist and they began to run.

-x-

They ran and ran but the dangerous men were still just behind them when suddenly Kuroko flicked his hand, the hand that was holding Kagami's wrist, and literally threw him up into the high boughs of a tree. Kagami didn't even have time to cry out as he suddenly found himself clinging to a thick branch like a very scared cat stuck in tree. Kuroko soon followed, gracefully leaping up onto the branch just above him.

"WHAT. THE. HELL?!" He hissed furiously, but thankfully quietly, up at the teal-haired Teiko.

"I apologized for my rough action Kagami-kun, but I felt it was the quickest to evade our perusers." Kuroko whispered back.

"Yeah I got that, but still! That freak'n scared the hell out of me! You didn't tell me you had super strength as well!" He argued back heatedly but quietly.

"I don't. I am actually the weakest in the area of strength. Kagami-kun is just light."

"Again, what. the. hell." But Kuroko simply brushed off the rebuff and reached up to his pale blue furred ear and removed the dangling red diamond earring from it and proceeded to hand it to Kagami. "Why are you giving me this?" Kagami asked, staring at the piece of jewelry that he was now holding in confusion.

"I am going to lead our perusers in another direction and I want you to go to the Aka Clan's Compound and tell Akashi-kun everything and that." Kuroko pointed at the earring. "Will protect you and show you the way. Tell Akashi-kun, and he will know how to help." Kuroko explained bluntly.

"That's crazy! And I'm defiantly not going to leave you to these guy's mercy! For all we know they might be the same one's who got to your frien-" Two sudden, sharp noises sounded. It took Kagami only a moment to realize what the noise was, the sound of a gun firing, twice and he felt a sharp sting on his back but it quickly faded. Kagami looked up towards where Kuroko was perched. His gaze was met by Kuroko's, a look of fear and pain spreading across his face rather then his usually blank express. And Kagami could only watch in horror as single red splotch began to inch across Kuroko's chest and then tumbled off his branch toward the ground.

"KUROKO!"

 **A/N- Ah! I'm so sorry! Don't kill me! *dodges the rocks and pitchforks* I told you it would get interesting! (though I might have gotten a bit over zealous...) But don't worry, I'm not going to kill my precious Tetsu-chan, well at least not yet anyway. But who know... :) Thanks for reading and leave a review and read on!**


	8. Safe At Last?

KUROKOOOO! Kagami screamed and without pausing to consider the consequences jumped down after Kuroko, praying he would reach him before he hit the ground. Thankfully, he did manage to grab Kuroko mid fall to protect the injured boy from the merciless ground. Kagami tensed, preparing himself for the flash of pain that he was sure to come, but it never did. Sure, he felt himself, hold Kuroko, hit the ground but there was no intense pain. It was like he had simply fallen from his bed and not from several feet up a tree. Kagami was defiantly very confusing but he was also aware of a more pressing matter then how he had not been injured in the fall. He quickly pulled himself up to lean against the tree he had just fallen from and laid Kuroko head gently in his lap to get a better look at what damage had been done. But the sight of Kuroko was more jarring to the Kagami then he would have thought possible. The small Teiko he had somehow come to befriend in the past few days looked both smaller and frailer then he had already been. His skin had taken on a frightfully sickly shade of white, and his breaths were coming in ragged, pained gasps. And then there was the wound. The blood from the injury had almost completely drenched the left shoulder of the shirt Kuroko was wearing and spilled down his arm. Kagami didn't hesitate to rip the soaked fabric away from the injury to see the injury and he almost threw up his lunch when he did.

"Oh god…" Kagami choked, the wound was more jagged, ugly and horrifying then Kagami could have imagined. He needed help, Kuroko needed help, there was no way he could fix this. Kuroko needed a hospital but couldn't bring Kuroko to one, they would surely notice that he was a Teiko, especially since Kuroko was unconscious and unable to hide his tail and ears. And Kagami was defiantly sure that the Teiko wouldn't be able to last long enough to make it back to his own people. So with shaky hands Kagami did his best to staunch the bleeding wound with the remains of Kuroko's shirt, though it seemed to do little good.

When he was sure there was nothing else he could do for the Teiko he decided to take a quick assessment of where they were. He hadn't really been paying much attention to where they had been going since he had been pretty busy with running from the group of dangerous-looking men. He found that they were in a park, and were thankfully not very close to any of the paths or lights that were sure to be placed around the park. He then realized that it was pitch black out but he could see everything as if it was still daylight out. And with this realization Kagami was now very close to breaking down completely. Something was happening to him but he had no idea as to why or how, his new friend had just been shot and was dying in his lap after the two of them had been chased down like animals.

"K-Kagami-kun…" Kagami almost jumped in out of his skin when Kuroko suddenly spoke.

"Kuroko! Don't talk! Y-you've been shot… just rest…" He told Kuroko as calmly as he could.

"D-Don't worry Kagami-kun, someone is coming…" Kuroko stuttered out weakly, like he had somehow noticed Kagami's worry.

"What?! But you're to hurt to move now! How are we going to-"

"Kagami-kun… they are coming to help…" And then Kuroko was out for the count again. Kagami had no idea as to how Kuroko would know such a thing but knew that he would have to trust his words since he couldn't just leave Kuroko alone now.

No sooner had Kuroko lapsed out of consciousness did two figures emerge from the shadows, one a woman with warm brown eyes and hair, the other was a man with wavy black hair that was just long enough to be pulled into a ponytail and eyes that were equally as dark. But the mysterious strangers said nothing until they were no more then a hands-reach away from the two boys.

"Kagami-sama, there is no need for fear now we mean Kuroko-sama no harm." The woman stranger told Kagami calmly, almost serenely.

"What do you want with us? And how do you know our names anyway?" Kagami growled defensively.

"We have no need to explain ourselves child." The male stranger snapped coldly at the teen. But he didn't spare Kagami a single moment longer of his attention and quickly turned to address his to his companion instead. "Kuroko-sama can't afford to wait any longer, Kaya we should just take him with us and go."

"That is not for you to decided Talan." The woman, Kaya, chided him coolly. "But you are right. Kagami-sama, time is of the essence so please do not take offense." And in a single motion the woman moved forward and lifted Kagami like he weighed no more then a small child.

"What the hell! What is with people and grabbing other people violently?!" Kagami shouted half in fear, half in irritation as he struggled against the woman's grasp to no result. But from his position, slung over the woman's shoulder, he was able to watch as the man, Talan, knelt beside Kuroko and gently placed a hand over Kuroko's wound and muttered something that he couldn't hear. The blood didn't suddenly vanish or the wound suddenly heal up inexplicably but Kuroko did seem to regain some color in his face and his breathing was more stead and less ragged.

"Kaya lets go, we can move him now." The man declared tiredly as he lifted the unconscious Kuroko off the ground gently. Kaya turned, nodded silently and then took off across the ground at an inhuman speed with Kagami, followed effortlessly by Talan who still had Kuroko in his arms.

-x-

Kagami didn't know how far they had gone but when strange lady stopped they were standing infront of the gates to a very grand but traditional Japanese estate. The wooden gates swung open of their own accord and they entered. Once the gates had swung closed behind them with a bang his captor released Kagami, allowing him to stand on his own. He was more than a little worried when he realized that the man who had Kuroko had long since entered the house that was before them.

"I apologize deeply for my rude behavior Kagami-sama. I could not come with a better way to reach the manor fast enough." His would-be captor apologized almost shamefully, kneeling before Kagami reverently.

"Hey wait a minute! You still haven't told me how you know me! And what's with all this "sama" stuff?! And where is Kuroko?!"

 _"_ _He truly dosen't know? This is looking to be a very long conversation…"_ She though to herself quietly before answering Kagami. "Do not worry about Kuroko-sama, he is being very well taken care of by Telan. I give you my word I will answer all of your questions, but first why don't we go inside?" She offered with a kind smile, gesturing toward the house.

"Fine. Lead on…" Kagami muttered reluctantly, allowing Kaya to lead him into the house and to a small, comfortably arranged room. Once they were both seated in comfortable chairs Kagami began his questions again.

"Explain everything. What do you know? How do you know me? How do you know Kuroko? And most importantly do you know whats been happening or why?"

"Kagami-sama, it would appear you have not been made aware of your lineage so I think it best if I begin there."

"My lineage? What has that got to do with this?"

"It has everything to do with this. Your mother, Maki-sama, was a Teiko, head of the tiger Teiko clan to be specific, though your father is indeed human." There was no way to really describe the expression of shock and disbelief that Kagami Taiga's face made at her words. "She and Yuki-sama, Kuroko-sama's mother, are the ones who made this place possible."

"This place?"

"Yes, a place were those who are not full blood Teiko's can exist without fear. The Teiko clans do not look kindly on those who share a bed with a human and the same sentiment extends to any children they might have. I address you as Kagami-sama because your mother was a teacher, protector, dear friend to me and unquestionably my better, as was Kuroko-sama's mother. The reason you can see Kuroko-sama's ears and tail, speak Hueal naturally and possibly other things as well is because of your mother's blood, though I don't believe you will ever be a able to shift, it would seem that no one but pure Teiko's can do that." Kagami soaked up every word but his head still spinning from this revelation. He couldn't really remember his mother very well since she had died when he was still very young. Or that was what his father had told him anyway.

"Can you tell me more about my mother?" He whispered almost fearfully.

"Of course, if that is what you want."

"Is she really dead?" Pain and sadness flashed across the woman, Kaya's, face.

"Yes, and I wish I could say it was painless… Both Maki-sama and Yuki-sama paid dearly to protect us and those whom they loved."

How?! I want to know how they died!" Kagami shouted at her, his pain and anger spilling into his words. Kaya flinched at his outburst but didn't reprimand him for it, she only made a solum and serious expression before answering him.

"Very well…"

And so she began.

 **A/N- Oh my gosh! This chapter just took FOREEEEEVER to finish! Thank you all so much for your pactice! Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger! The next chapter should be following this one pretty quickly! (I have been planning this part of the stroy for awhile, you might ever get a few surprises if your nice!) Thank you all for reading my story! Please leave a review! Thanks!**


	9. At the Beginning of It All

_Many, many years ago in a time when humans and Teiko still interacted and lived side by side there was a little girl born to the proud Kuro clan of the Teiko and her name was Kuroko Yuki. She was a small and rather frail child but exquisitely beautiful and had the most loving heart, sometimes to her detriment. In many ways Yuki was like a Princess due to the fact that her family was very prestigious one in the Kuro clan since they were known for their very gifted members. More often then not it was one of the Kuroko's that was named the clan Lord. Yuki didn't disappoint her parents in anything besides her weak body. She was no genius but she did have a impressive fast learning curve. But for all her cleverness any physical abilities she did have were terribly below average for any Teiko. Because of this her parents worried that even shifting might be too much for her frail body to handle. So even though she was not yet of age they requested of the current Lord to allow her to forge a Bond early._

 _The Kuroko family's request was accepted by their clan's current Lord and was passed on to the Tiger Teiko clan, the Shiro clan. Now you have to understand the Shiro clan and the Kuro clan had a very special arrangement between them. The Kuro clan was always physically the weakest of all the clans but the most calm and balanced while the Shiro clan was the most unbalanced and chaotic of the clans but were unmatched physically. These extreme opposites made for a perfect partnership between the two and so a tradition was formed. Whenever a child of either clan came of age they would be allowed to choose a partner from the other clan, though they could only choose a partner from those who were also of age, and if both children accepted they would forge a Bond. Now, not all children chose to make a Bond but for some like Yuki is was a necessity. So with the Shiro clan Lord's approval the request of a early Bond for Kuroko Yuki was accepted and she was promptly sent to live with the Shiro clan to find the one whom she would choose to make a Bond with._

"Cheer up Yuki-chan, this a good thing." A very tall, regal, richly dressed woman with the signature Kuro clan's tail and ears pleaded with the much smaller, just as grandly dressed girl wolf Teiko beside her who just looked at the ground miserably. But she didn't resist, letting the other woman lead her down a well-worn path towards the largest of the houses that made up the Shiro clan's Compound. The girl jumped sharply in surprise as a rowdy, loud group of Tiger Teiko children raced past them. It was all so different then what she was use to, no self respecting Kuro clansman, even the children, would ever be so… wild. "Come now, Lord Hiro will want to be able see your pretty face." The woman encouraged gently, trying her best to get the child to come out from behind her as they approached the thick double doors of the Lord's home.

"Good day Lord Sora, here to see Lord Hiro I take it?" One of the guards asked as he easily opened the massive doors for her, allowing for the two to enter the building.

"Yes, if you could let him know we have arrived…" But she needn't have bothered because as soon as she and little Yuki had walked ten paces in the Shiro clan's Lord burst in from another room with a huge grin on his face. He was a large, tall Teiko with a grizzled, stubbled face, dressed in plain casual cloths which contrasted sharply with the two delicate Kuro clan members who were dressed in their very finest, which was very grand indeed. To put it simply he looked nothing like a Lord, only his eyes spoke to his status. They were a brilliant, golden, but still so much grander then any piece of gold ever could be.

"Sora-chan! Such a pleasure!" The man boomed happily as he crossed the room to sweep the other Lord, Sora, off her feet in a massive hug and she made a very undignified shriek of panic at the action.

"Please Lord Hiro! This is not appropriate!" She snapped at him as calmly as she could, which was not very calm at all. The Lord just laughed uproariously but did put her down.

"Sorry Sora-chan, I forgot what a stick in the mud you are." The man snickered and Sora glared venomously at him for it. Readjusting her Kimono primly and brushing off some nonexistent dust she spoke again with the neutral expression that the Kuro clan was known for firmly back in place.

"Yes, well as much as pleasant as that was," The sarcasm dripped from her words. "This is not a social visit. I am here to accompany miss Kuroko Yuki and to see it that she is well cared for in her time with the Shiro clan to find the one whom she will Bond with." As she said this all she placed a single, graceful hand on the said child's shoulder.

"Of corse! How could I forget little Yuki-chan!" Lord Hiro exclaimed cheerily, turning his bright golden eyes on the small girl. He crouched down to her eye level, took her small hands in his and gave her the warmest smile. "Welcome to the Shrio clan Yuki-chan! You know I have a daughter just your age, but I imagine you are much more polite then she is!" He laughed loudly at his own humor and a small smile snuck across her face, his happiness was infectious. "Speaking of that rascal… It's been awfully quite today, I really hope she and her brothers aren't up to anything too…"

*CRASH*

All three turned toward the noise and were greeted by the sight of one if the doors adjourning to the room was smashed open and several children poured in, five to be exact, all tangled up in a very uncomfortable heap.

"This is all your fault Kenta! I told you this was stupid!"

"Just get your foot out of my face Jun!"

"Not until Naoki moves his arms first!"

"Will you please stop squirming Akira!"

"Why are boys such morons!" A single female voice snarled through the racket.

"Shut up Maki!" All the other voices shouted in unison.

Finally after several minutes of arguing and cursing, Lord Sora covered Yuki's ears as this happened, the group had untangled themselves and stood before the two Lords and the very young wolf Teiko. There were five boys and one girl in the group.

"Lord Sora and Kuroko Yuki, these are my children." He gestured with a wide sweep of his hand at the unruly bunch. "I will let them introduce themselves, oldest to youngest." The first to step forward was a tall boy who looked so much like his father in every way but his hair which was a smooth brown, the color of milk chocolate, tied up in a high ponytail, and his clean-shaven face. He also looked to be the only child to have inherited his father's extraordinary golden eyes.

"My name is Akira. It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Sora and Kuroko-san." He said with a polite bow to the two wolf Teiko.

"Nice to meet." Yuki replied softly with a small bow to the older boy who then returned to his siblings. The next one to come forward was a shorter boy with short, messy black hair like his father's and mossy green eyes but with a very obvious scar running along the right side of his face from his forehead all the way to his chin.

"Kenta, nice to me you." The boy greeted them with a devious grin. "Aren't you a pretty one." He commented with a wink at Yuki who said nothing in response and shrunk back, glaring defensively at the boy. But apparently someone else didn't like the boy's tone either and promptly threw a very thick book at his head. It was a perfect shot and Kenta squawked in pain.

"Stop flirting with every girl you meet baka! She's not even of age yet!"

"Itai! That hurt you bastard!" Kenta snarled back a the book-throwing offender who just stuck his tongue out childishly back at him. The other boy looked almost identical to Kenta but had let his black hair grow to his shoulders, tying it back in a short ponytail and had no scar. "It was just a joke…" He muttered irritably but back away from the ladies and let the one who had thrown the book at him step forward.

"My name is Jun, it is a pleasure to meet you both. I truly apologize Lord Sora, Kuroko-san, he has always been a hopeless flirt, I hope you will forgive my stupid brother. We all suspect he was dropped as a child…"

"Hey! I was not!"

"Why else would you be such a moron?" Jun snipped with a smirk.

"Bastard!" Kenta snarled at him, looking like he might tackle Jun.

"Boys…" Lord Hiro warned the two icily.

"Sorry father…" Both boys apologized as the last of the male children came forward. He was the smallest but still stood taller then the tiny Yuki and was holding the large book that she recognized as the same one Jun had thrown at the flirting Kenta. She could only guess that he was the actual owner of the book not his other sibling.

"I am Naoki. Nice to meet you." He said flatly, backing away with a polite bow like Akira but not pausing for her response like the older boy had. Yuki frowned at that, feeling a bit insulted by the boy's total lack of respect for herself and more importantly for her Lord.

"Sorry about Nao-chan," There was a indigent growl at the childish nickname. "He has always been the unsociable type. I'm Maki, the only beautiful flower in a house of stinky men!" The only girl declared with grin that was very similar to her fathers, and ignoring the insults her sibling hurled at her for the stinky statement, offered Yuki a tanned, callused hand. Though a bit hesitantly Yuki took the offered hand in her pale, smooth other girl beamed even brighter when she did, if that was possible, her wild red hair framing her warm, tan face and crimson eyes that if you looked closely enough you could see the tiniest flecks of gold in them.

"Nice to meet you as well Maki-san. I am Yuki, Kuroko Yuki."

 **A/n- And so the story of Kurko and Kagami's familes past begins! And we are just getting started! Much more intersting things to come so stay tuned! Thank you all for reading and I hope you all like my story! Ps. please leave reveiws! I love them! They modivate me! Thanks again and read on! :)**


	10. Back to Present

_Last chapter…_

 _I'm Maki, the only beautiful flower in a house of stinky men!" The only girl declared with grin that was very similar to her fathers, and ignoring the insults her sibling growled at her statement, offered Yuki a callused, sun-kissed hand. Though a bit hesitantly Yuki took the offered hand in her pale, smooth other girl beamed even brighter when she did, if that was possible, her wild red hair framing her warm, tanned face and crimson eyes that she could have sworn held the tiniest flecks of gold in them._

 _"_ _Nice to meet you as well Maki-san. I am Yuki, Kuroko Yuki."_

"I think this is a good place to stop for now. I apologize Kagami-sama, you must be very tired." Kaya suddenly declared ending her story abruptly. "I have carried on too long."

"No!" was Kagami Taiga's immediate response but when he tried to stand his legs nearly gave out and he was forced to take his seat again. Kaya then gave him a inquiring look, a single eyebrow raised. "Well maybe a little bit… But it's really not that bad! I want to hear the rest!" He argued though rather unconvincingly.

"It is already morning and you have not had any sleep during the night at all. I must insist that you rest. If you do this I am sure I can arrange for you to see Kuroko-sama later." Kagami's mind argued with itself for several minutes and Kaya patiently waited for his answer.

"Fine…Take me home and I'll rest. But only if I get to see Kuroko before I leave."

"I am afraid I can not do that Kagami-sama. You have caught the attention of some very dangerous people. To simply return you home would be beyond foolish. And as for seeing Kuroko-sama right away, that too is impossible. Telan is being a tad protective of him right now. I can eventually convince him but I doubt he will allow you to see Kuroko-sama that suddenly."

"So wait, I can't go home?! Where would I sleep then?! And what about School and my Dad?! I don't want him to call the apartment and find out that I'm not there!" Kagami roared in outrage and panic.

"Please calm down Kagami-sama!" She snapped at him sharply and he found himself falling silent. "Do not worry, you will be staying here for the time-being. We have made the proper arrangements with your school and you guardian."

"You mean my father right?" Kaya's face suddenly paled by several shades when she realized the slip-up she had made. And unfortunately Kagami noticed her expression, realization dawning on him.

"What? Do you mean he's not really my father or something?!" He roared with unspeakable rage and leapt up only to crash to the floor when his legs again failed him but he didn't make it back to his seat this time.

"Kagami-sama!" Kaya exclaimed fearfully at his collapse and quickly raced to teenager's side. She sighed with relief when she found him simply asleep on the floor and not injured. "You foolish boy, there is just so much you don't understand… Everything will become clear very soon, I promise." And with that she lifted the much bigger boy in her arms and carried him out of the room.

-x-

"Ugh…" Kagami groaned as he was temporarily blinded by sunlight coming through the window when he opened his eyes. That was funny, he was pretty sure that his room didn't have a window… He sat up abruptly and was shocked to find that he was indeed not in his own room. He was lying on a very grand, kingsized bed with thick soft sheets that alone probably cost about about as much as his apartment's rent. The rest of the room was equally as grand and lavish with smooth hardwood floors covered here and there by beautiful handwoven carpets and the walls a rich crimson shade of red. To his left was a rounded bay window which was where the blinding sunlight had been coming from and to his right was a pair of large oaken double doors which he realized someone had just knocked on and was entering through.

"Pardon me Sir, I was told to bring you you breakfast." A petite girl dressed in a maid's uniform explained as she entered with a tray that looked about twice her size loaded with what Kagami realized was his favorite things to have for breakfast. The girl carried the massive tray with ease and gave him a warm smile as she placed it on his lap. "I know it is a tad old-fashioned but please feel free to ring the bell if you require anything else Kagami-sama." She beamed at him, gesturing lightly to the small gold bell that was on the tray with the food. "Elder-sama will come by in about a hour or so to explain everything better so please enjoy your meal Kagami-sama." The girl then bowed, turned and strode gracefully out of the room, closing the large doors behind her as she went. Kagami could only blink blankly at the doors the girl had just exited though. Was he still dreaming? And who was this Elder-sama? Then it all came back to him in a rush of memories, all the things that had happened in the last few days. Meeting Kuroko, the strange men, Kuroko being shot, the two strangers named Kaya and Telan that somehow knew both him and Kuroko, and the truth about his mother and how his father was supposedly not his actually father. The last memory was by far the most unbelievable to him… Could his father, the man who loved him and cared for him so much not really be his father?! His mother being a Teiko was not actually all that hard for him to believe. She had always been a bit of a mystery to him and it did explain all the odd abilities he seemed to suddenly posses. As he thought it all over, doing his best to process everything, he ate the meal the maid girl had given him and found it fantastically delicious and very satisfying.

Just as Kagami had finished the food he had been given there as knock on the double doors again. Could it be the 'Elder-sama' that the maid girl had spoken of?

"Come in?" He said hesitantly.

"Good morning Kagami, I trust you slept well?" A very familiar voice asked as it's owner enter the the room.

"Kaya? I thought it going to be some 'Elder-sama'?" The Brunette just bust into laughter at his words. but once she had gotten her laughter under control she did answer him.

"Those girls still insist on calling me that huh? I guess I am an Elder considering my age, give or take a few centuries…" Now it was Kagami's turn to laugh.

"So your actually a old granny! Haha! How old are you any way?"

"Quiet you brat!" The young (old) woman snapped bushing heavily as she slapped him over the head sharply. And then Kagami's expression grew serious.

"Where is Kuroko? I want to see him." Kagami demanded frostily, daring her to refuse him. She just sighed.

"That should not be a problem Kagami-sama. Kuroko-sama is awake and is asking for you as well and he is not a easy person to refuse." At the news that Kuroko was awake and making requests Kagami couldn't help a smile.

"Tell me about it." He agreed humorously.

"But I would recommend you get dressed first." She told him with a smirk and to his credit Kagami blushed heavily when he realized he was dressed in a pair of pajamas he not put on himself.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea…" Kaya just laughed and tossed him a bag with a clean set of clothing in it.

"These should fit you fine. Kuroko-sama is in a room just down the hall, just walk for awhile and it will be the first door to your left." And with a small bow she left Kagami to get dressed.

-x-

Once Kagami had gotten dressed in the clothing Kaya had given him he left his room to find Kuroko's. It didn't take long, Kuroko's room was easy enough to find. It was exactly where woman had told him it would be, there was even a plaque with the name Kuroko Tetsuya engraved on it next to the two large doors. With only a slight pause of hesitation he knocked on the doors and waited for a answer. He didn't have to very wait long.

"Come in." And so Kagami did. The room fairly dark compared to the brightly lit hallway but as his eyes adjusted he was able to spot Kuroko, clearly asleep, in a large bed similar to the one in his room. He also noticed that there was a window like the one in his room too but thick curtains had been drawn over them hence the darkness, the only light in the room came from a small lamp that on in-table next to a rather plush chair. And there was currently a person sitting in the said chair, reading a book in silence. They had either not noticed Kagami's entrance at all or were purposely choosing to ignore him. Both options irked Kagami greatly.

"Hey! Don't ignore a person when they enter a room you jerk!" Kagami snarled loudly and the person's face snapped up from the book they had been reading to look right at Kagami who then lost the ability to speak when he saw just who the other person was. "Tatsuya-nii?!"

"Taiga…" The person who was indeed Himuro Tatasuya whispered, equally shocked. A few more minutes passed in silence as neither spoke. I the end it was not either of them that broke the silence, it was ended by the large doors Kagami had come through being bust open by a another teen with wild, dark orange hair and huge grin on his face.

"Tetsuya! I heard that you were back!" The person exclaimed joyously passing right by Kagami and ignoring Tatasuya completely to jump onto the large bed where Kuroko was now slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he did his best to take in the strange scene that was taking place around him.

"And who the heck are you?!" Kagami exclaimed at the stranger. But it was Kuroko who named the stranger.

"Ogiwara-kun…"

 **A/N- Thank you all my reader for your patience! Now I have some** **VERY IMPORTANT BUSINESS** **to discuss... I would very much like to know what you all thought of my backstory of Kuroko and Kagami's mothers past! So I have decided to make a** **POLL** **. Let me know if you would rather I get back to the History of Maki and Yuki as soon as possible or if you would rather I hold it off for a few chapters. Please cast a vote! The one with the most votes will be what I will do! Thanks for reading! Hope you all still like my story! :)**


	11. Elders and Entanglements

**A/N- Here is the next chapter guys (and gals), sorry for the wait! But I must ask again... Please vote on my poll in the last chapter! I would very much appreciate it, I really want to know what you guys think of my story so far! Please! Thanks for reading! Please leave a reveiw and thanks! :)**

 _"_ _Ogiwara-kun…"_

The name seemed slip from Kuroko lips almost unconsciously, apparently recognizing the loud boy with wild orange hair.

"Eh?! Do you know this guy Kuroko?!" Kagami exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at said boy who just blinked up at taller teen from his seat on the bed like he had just realized that he and Kuroko weren't alone in the room, which was very probable.

"He is a old friend who I have not seen in quite some time…" Kuroko answered calmly. before turning to the one he had called Ogiwara. "So then why are you here?"

"You were shot! Of course I would come!" But Kuroko then gave him a look that clearly said that he knew he wasn't saying everything. "Okay fine… I got a call from Kaya-san out of nowhere and then she told me that you had been injured, shot of all things! So I may have panicked a bit and promised to train a new Half Teiko for her if she let me see you." The teen explained sheepishly.

"Ogiwara-kun is too gullible." At that the orange haired looked humorously crushed at Kuroko's blunt words. "But is also very kind. Thank you for coming." And just like that the wide smile was back.

"Of course! But more importantly, how are you feeling? You're healing up okay, right?"

"I am doing much better thanks to Elder Telan and Himuro-san's care." The teal-haired Teiko answered as calmly as ever, giving a small nod to the teen who had been silent during the whole conversation.

"Well that is very generous of you to say Kuroko-kun. But really it was Telan-sensei who healed you, I just assisted him." He responded humbly giving Tetsuya a graceful smile. "But your praises will by no means help to persuade me to lift your bed confinement." Kagami almost missed the brief pout on Tetsuya's lips made at Himuro's words. "And while it is true you are doing very well considering your previous state you should still be resting for a week at the very least. You were shot. And that is not something to be taken lightly." Just to further his point he aimed a finger at the thick layer of bandages under the pale white patient's robe that Tetsuya was currently wearing. But by now Kagami was very confused and at least a little hurt, feeling like he had been deceived by Tatsuya in some way.

"Wait Tatsuya, you helped to heal Kuroko?! And why are you here of all places?!" The dark haired teen just sighed as he realized that his honorary brother was not going to let this go, and for that he couldn't find it in himself to blame Kagami for it.

"Yes I did help some, I have recently been taken as Telan-sensai's apprentice since I seemed to have a strong aptitude for medicine. I am one third Teiko. My mother was a normal human but my father is a Half so I still grew up with him here most of my life. I guess you could say my stay in America was my way of rebellion." Kagami's jaw just dropped in shock at Tatsuya's words, doing his very best to come to terms with the whole situation. "Though all my Teiko blood has really has done for me is slow my aging some and let me heal a little faster then most." Himura continued, choosing to press on anyway. "I was called in by Telan-sensei to help with healing Kuroko-kun. And I have been put in charge of his rest and recovery but I really was not aware of the fact that you were here as well Taiga…"

"Yeah well I only learned that I'm half Teiko yesterday. I thought nothing could surprise me but then I find you here too…" There was a heavy silence in the room until Kuroko chose to speak.

"Kagami-kun you are half Teiko?"

"Eh? You really didn't know?"

"Hai. But it explains much."

"While I am glad you two are getting along so well Kuroko-kun should really resting more." Himuro interrupted them smoothly. "And Elder Saya will probably be wanting to see you Ogiwara-kun. Since I am very sure you came here without doing so in your hurry." He said this while eyeing the other boy pointedly. But Ogiwara just grinned back sheepishly, not even trying to deny the accusation. "Why don't you come along as well Taiga? This would be a good chance for you to see more of the Sanctuary." At first it seemed like Kagami might refuse, but one look at Kuroko's defiantly paler then normal face and he realized how exhausted small wolf Teiko really was, though he was doing his best to hide it. Kagami quickly changed his answer.

"Oh okay then, bye Kuroko. Feel better soon alright?" Kagami said with a wave as he followed Tatsuya and Ogiwara out of the room. Tetsuya just waved back with a small smile as the door closed behind the other boys.

-x-

As they walked Kagami took the time look around a bit better. He noticed that the house seemed to be divided almost into different sections. The portion of the house where Kuroko and his room's had been was very Western with it's swinging doors and bay windows but the part of the house where Tatsuya was leading them was getting progressively more traditional Japanese in style, though no less grand. He really hadn't been paying much attention but the room where Kaya-san had shared some of his family's story had looked pretty traditional so he could only guess that where they were headed was more toward the front of the house where that room had been.

"Elder Kaya-san, Ogiwara-kun is here."

"You may enter Tatsuya-kun, Ogiwara-kun and Kagami-sama." And when the paper door was slid open Kagami realized that the room was the exactly that same room from before. But now the comfy chairs from before were gone, a low table and several cushions laid evenly around it replaced them. And seated at the head of the table was Kaya with Telan in the seat immediately to her right.

"Boys, please, do take a seat." She beamed at them getsuring towards the empty spots. They did as she asked, Himuro took the seat next to Telan and Kagami and Ogiwara took the seats right across from them.

'Good. Now that everyone is accounted for and seated we can finally get down to business." And with a bright smile she took out three envelops and handed one to Tatsuya and one to Ogiwara but kept the third to herself. "Go on, open them, they won't bite." She urged them when they hesitated.

"Transfer Papers?" Tatasuya questioned staring down with a very puzzled expression at the papers that had been in his envelope which were indeed transfer papers just as Ogiwara was doing. "To Serin?!" Himuro exclaimed in shock when he finished reading the papers fully.

"Yes! I Have decided that you three will work excellently together! Of course Kuroko-sama will be joining you later, these are his." She waved the third envelope in explanation. "But don't worry, everything has already been arranged. All you need to do is show up for school tomorrow and it'll all be official!" The woman was positively glowing with excitement and was clearly expecting a similar response from them.

Ahem.. Kaya I believe you haven't told them about the situation…." Telan hinted gently. She just giggled before apologizing lightly.

"Oh yes! Of course! I do apologize, I just haven't had such fun making plans is such a long time!" But then her face hardened, her tone turning deadly serious. "Currently there is a group that has been snatching Teiko, full blood or not off at random. Of those who have been taken, some had been returned to their families, but always dead. We know that they call themselves Judgment but we have no clues as to who these people actually are or how they are doing this. The reason I have had Tatsuya and Shigue transferred to Serin because these people, whoever they might be would seem to have chosen to target Kuroko-sama, and by helping him, Kagami-sama as well. I would very much like to have you two," She pointed at Tatsuya first then Ogiwara sharply. "To help get Kagami-sama adjusted to his new abilities and of course to help keep both him and Kuroko-sama safe. We might even get the chance to stop Judgment now that we know their targets. Now, Ogiwara-kun you are a master of spell-work and the martial arts so counting on you to be a good teacher for Kagami-sama. And Himuro-kun I would be very grateful if you would help to catch Kagami-sama up with the customs and need to knows of being a member of the Beast Children, as a half of course since you two are already so well aquatinted. Please do your very best." To no ones surprise Kagami was the first to voice his opinion.

"What?!" Tatsusya soon followed him.

"Elder Kaya-san you can't be serious!" With Ogiwara not far behind.

"But I hardly know them!"

"Well you will all have plenty of time to get to know each other better then!" She responded with a dangerous smile, daring them to refuse her. All three could only sigh in defeat, there was no escape


	12. A Daring Escape? A Unexpected Arrival?

_"_ _Get in there you thing!" A tall man in a dark uniform spat, all but throwing a thin, dirty figure into a grimy cell before locking the door with a slam. The hissing sound of entrapment runes falling back into place, meant to prevent the prisoner from using spells to escape, followed swiftly. The in-prisoned person groaned weakly at the rough treatment, feeling several of his cuts reopen and new bruises forming. Blonde hair and handsome face showed through the layers of grim and blood but by far the most noticeable trait was the cute ears and tail of a dog. It was only when the footsteps of the uniformed man had receded away completely that the blonde allow himself to frown worriedly. It was time to leave. He had to warn everyone, he had to warn Kurokochii. He had to tell them what was happening._

Please work! _He willed silently to himself and then began to whistle. It was a low almost delicate tune that seemed to make the air to vibrate and shimmer strangely. Then there was a echoing click and creak as the cell door swung open, no longer locked shut, the runes effectively undone._

 _"_ _Yes! Thank you Kurokochii! Best teacher ever!" He cheered quietly as he leapt to his feet. Ignoring his numerous and painfully protesting wounds he ran down the pitch black hallway with a stern look of determination._

Wait for me Kurokochii, I'm coming! Please let me not be too late!

-x-

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko cried out, sitting bolt upright and did his best to calm his ponding heart. So it had been a dream… or had it? Was Kise really making a dangerous escape from somewhere unknown? But the wolf Teiko was shaken from his fuzzy, half-awake thoughts by a knock on the door to the room he was currently occupying.

"Come in?" He managed to croak out, doing his best to wake himself up more throughly as the other person entered. He could only blinked owlishly as the said person pulled back the curtains to let some light in.

"Good morning Kuroko-sama. Well I suppose it is more afternoon then morning now. Did you sleep well?"

When Kuroko's eyes finally adjusted to the light he recognized the person who had entered his room easily.

"Yes Elder Telan, I did."

"Good." The handsome, dark haired man answered calmly as he strode smoothly over to the bed. He made a 'come' gesture when he sat down to which Kuroko complied without hesitation. "I am going to change your bandages now, please endure." And so without another pause he began to unwrap the soiled bandages delicately, doing his best not to pull at the tender stitches just above where the wolf Teiko's heart was. A scary reminded how close of a call it had really been, a few more inches to the right and Kuroko Tetsuya would have died instantly. Now Kuroko, to his credit, only winched once or twice through the whole process of replacing his bandages. When his work was done Telan gave Kuroko a gentle pat on the head, rubbing the soft blue ears fondly. "There, all done."

"Elder Telan… Where is Himuro-kun? Though I am grateful, isn't he usually the one to do this?" Kuroko asked as he pulled the white robe back on over his new bandages and turned to face the dark haired Elder.

"As sharp as ever I see." Telan commented with a humorless chuckle. "Yes, but Himuro, like Kagami and Ogiwara, is currently in the process of moving into the Sanctuary so I let him have the day off." That made Kuroko eyes widen slightly.

"Elder Telan, I can understand Kagami but why is Himoru-kun and Ogiwara moving to the Sanctuary?"

"Well, it would seem Kaya has deemed it necessary for you and Kagami-kun to have protection and she has chosen Himuro and Ogiwara for the task. Both of them and Kagami-kun will be moving into the Sanctuary, just to be safe. Oh, and the Clan Leader Akashi Seijiro, has already been made aware of your presence here and of your injury." At that Kuroko moved forward in a panic but Telan stopped him, forcing him gently to sit back down. "Don't worry, Kaya has made a very good case to him as to why he should let you remain here. He has agreed to not force your return. But he is still coming here to see you personally, which is understandable considering he is your guardian. Also he said some others are coming as well, some of the 'Generation of Miracles' I believe?" In response Kuroko only sighed tiredly, laying back down his head hit the pillow with a soft thump.

"When will he be arriving?"

"Some time tonight I imagine. Oh, I almost forgot, Kaya asked me to give this to you." From the inside of his coat he produced a envelope which he then handed to Kuroko with a small flourish. "She wanted to give it to you herself but something came up. It is transfer papers to Serin. Himuro and Ogiwara will be going there now as well. If you feel well enough I am willing to let you go with them tomorrow. But only if you promise to take it easy. If you are not up for it you can always join them at another time, there is no hurry." He gave Kuroko a warm but sad smile. "You really had me scared Tetsuya-sama. I never imagine or desired that the next time I would see you would be when you were at death's door. To me you are still that small, quiet child that offered me flowers when we first met."

"Elder Telan…"

"But I have said too much please get more rest, I do not know when Akashi will be arriving but I imagine you will be needed as much energy as you can spare when he does."

"I will. Thank you." And so with a small bow and tired smile the older Teiko exited the room without another word.

-x-

It was a quarter to midnight when a group of four pureblood Teiko came knocking at the Sanctuary's front gates. Each of them dressed in clothing very similar to tradition Japanese attire, looking very grand, like royalty one might think. And they acted like it too. As soon as the gates were opened they strode right through, not even pausing for the poor fellow who was suppose to lead them, heading straight for the large building's front doors where the two Elders were standing, waiting patiently for their guests.

"Elder Telan. Elder Saya. Where is Tetsuya?" The shortest but by no means the least dangerous-looking of the four demanded boldly, his gold and red eyes glowing with unnatural intensity, silently demanding an answer. The two elders both looked at the four Teiko with calm expressions but Saya was the first to speak, choosing to address the one with red and gold eyes and had a red lion's ears and tail first.

"Clan leader Akashi, welcome. Unfortunately Kuroko-sama is currently asleep still so there is really no need for such impatience." The fearsome Teiko looked very much like he wanted to roast her over spit but answered her politely if not a bit frigidly.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour but if you please Elders, I, as well as my companions, would very much like to see Tetsuya right now, awake or asleep." He answered, speaking easily for the whole group.

"Very well. But if he wakes up please keep it short and to the point, Kuroko-sama doesn't have much energy to spare." Telan answered this time, meeting his glaring look coldly.

"Agreed. Please lead on." And so the group of Pureblood Teiko's followed the two Elders into the Sanctuary silently.

-x-

It only took a few minutes for the elder's and their Guests to reach Kuroko Tetsuya's room. Akashi didn't wait for the two elders to open the door for them, choosing instead to sail past and head through the door before anyone else.

"Tetsuya…" He whispered his eye's landing on the figure sleeping in the bed that looked to be almost three times their size, closing the distance in-between in an instant. For several minutes he just stared down at the pale, teal-haired Teiko in silence, paying no mind to the others as they entered tentatively after him.

"Tetsu…" The tanned panther Teiko, Aomine whispered, using the old nickname that he had not used in at least half a century at the sight of the wolf Teiko. He had just looked so small and frail in a way that he hadn't in very long time.

"Why was he not wearing the Ward charm."

"What?" Saya asked in confusion, unsure as to what the Red haired clan leader was asking.

"Why was he not wearing the item that would have spared him this?" He repeated, cold fury filling his words. In the end it was Telan who answered the question.

"It is my understanding Clan Leader Akashi that as he and Kagami Taiga were being pursued he removed it and gave it to Kagami in hopes that it would protect him. Which it did but I assume he didn't account for them to shoot at him as well. Kuroko-sama is smart and wouldn't have removed it if he thought he would be injured so seriously."

"But he might have known but choose to anyway to save that Halfblood. He is forever put everyone else before himself, the idiot." The green haired Teiko with wings added darkly. No one could think of a response to that so a heavy silence filled the room. And it was exactly in this silent moment that Kuroko decided to wake up.

"Akashi-kun? Is that you..?" The pale Teiko mumbled sleepily, trying to see the people that were now occupying the room.

"Yes, Tetsuya. And you are in quite a lot of trouble." The regal clan leader stated harshly. The smaller Teiko did look slightly repentant for is actions but only slightly.

"I am sorry worrying you Akashi-kun. But I am not sorry that I did it. Now that I am here I want to change things. Someone is hurting Teiko, even those with very little Teiko blood at all and if I am in a position to stop it I will." He stated firmly, meeting the red and gold gaze unflinchingly.

"Tetsu! Don't be stupid! This has nothing to do with us!" Aomine argued, waving his hands in the air furiously as if it would somehow clarify his point further.

"You haven't called me that in very long time Aomine…But you're wrong, it has everything to do with us. We live in this country too after all." Kuroko retorted flatly but firmly.

"Tch." Aomine clicked irritably unable to refute the other Teiko's words.

"And they have Kise-kun." He added quietly and just like that the heavy silence was back and worse then ever.

"Kuro-chin… are you really not coming back yet?" The tall Bear Teiko with purple hair asked suddenly with a childish whine, breaking the silence.

"Yes Murasakibara-kun, not just yet. I have to go get Kise-kun and handle a few things here first and then I will come back." Kurko answered gently, gracing him with a assuring smile. And that seemed to do the trick.

"Okay… but don't take too long Kuro-chin."

"You are determined to stay then Tetsuya?" Akashi asked stiffly.

"Yes, Akashi-kun. I have made my decision please respect it." He answered with a small bow.

"You have one year. If you fail to rescue Kise-kun and stop the murders in one year you will return and will swear a Blood Promise to never to leave the compound for the rest of your life. Am I clear?" A blood promise was the physical binding of a person's blood to a promise, it is not possible to disobey such a promise. To make a Blood Promise was always considered risk, if not slightly illegal, endeavor. But the Teal haired wolf Teiko didn't shrink back in the slightest and as monotone as ever he gave his answer.

"Yes Akashi-kun. One year is plenty and I won't fail. I can't."

 **A/N- Well here's another chapter! Hope you all like it! Next up is Ogiwara, Tatsuya and Kuroko's experiences at Serin Highschool! Ah things that could happen! XD favorite, follow or review please! Or possibly all three! You readers are my motivation! Thanks for reading!**


	13. First Day Disasters

"You excited Himuro-kun? I am!" A cheery boy with wild, dark orange colored hair asked her dark haired companion that walked with him through the pristine entrance to Serin High school.

"I personally think this was a ridiculous idea. I was already doing just fine thank you very much at my previous school. " The companion answered sourly, clearly not pleased as pleased as the other boy with the current situation. With ebony black locks framing his fairly handsome face he could have easily passed for a model and his air of maturity defiantly didn't hurt the image.

"Hey why isn't Tetsuya and Kagami-kun coming with us today? I thought Tetsuya was excited about coming here…" Ogiwara asked when he finally realized that their other two friends had not come with them. Himuro just sighed at the other boy's absentmindedness, they had both been there when Kagami had nearly burned down the Sanctuary.

"Really Ogiwara-kun? You were there too when Kagami lost control…."

 _*Flashback- just a few hours earlier*_

 _The four of them had all be leaving to head to their new school, well not new for Kagami but new for the other three, together when a petite girl in a maid's outfit had run up to them just in time to catch them before they got to the front doors of the Sanctuary._

 _"Kuroko-sama! Please wait!" The girl cried out, grabbing the wolf Teiko's shoulder to halt him when she reached him._

 _"What is it Miss Hana?" The girl, Hana flushed at the small boy's unflinching gaze and formal address to her even though she was just one of the maids of the Sanctuary. But once she had gotten control of herself again she placed a small piece of jewelry in Kuroko's hand that he knew well. It was a red diamond shaped earring with a golden tassel hanging from it. "Lord Telan demands that you wear your protection ward. He also demands that you do not take it off again for any reason what so ever. Please do as Elder-sama says Kuroko-sama, he will be so very sad if something else was to happen to you… and…I will too." The girl added the last part with deep blush of embarrassment but her words were sincere._

 _"Thank you Miss Hana, I will do as Elder Telan demands of me, I would not wish to make him angry and least of all sad. Or you Miss Hana." He responded gently and returned the earring to it's place on his pale blue wolf ear. But they had had an audience to the whole conversation. Ogiwara, Himuro and Kagami had easily heard the entire thing considering that they were standing right besides Kuroko when the maid Hana had run up to him._

 _"Kuroko… Does that earring protect you?" Kagami asked with a strange coldness and seriousness._

 _"Yes Kagami-kun, it does. Who ever has it in their possession will be protected from almost all spells and serious injures."_

 _"So like a injury from bullet?"_

 _"Yes Kagami-kun it would." Kuroko answered simply though he had a very good idea where this was all heading. Kagami-kun may not have been the cleverest person but he had now realized what Kuroko had done by handing the earring over to him that night up the tree from what he had heard from Hana._

 _"Why then?! Why did you give it to me?! You wouldn't have that injury! You wouldn't have almost died!" Kagami roared in outrage and it was missed by no one that the hallway had suddenly gotten hotter._

 _"If I hadn't you would have been the one shot. They aimed at us both and I at the time didn't know that you had Teiko blood. A normal human would have died from a shot like the one I received. A Teiko's body is naturally more sturdy then a human's, even one as weak as mine." Kuroko tried to explain but clearly that didn't satisfy Kagami in the slightest._

 _"No! That is not a good enough reason! You almost died! DIED! DEAD! NO LONGER ALIVE! DON'T YOU GET THAT?!" Kagami raged getting louder and louder with every word that came out of his mouth._

 _"Kagami please clam down, your letting your emotions get out of control!" Kuroko cried out, his tone quickly changing from calm to very worried, the first to realize that the larger teen was manifesting one of his abilities in the worst way possible, through his emotions. For as Kagami's voice raised so did the heat until it was too late and flames suddenly flared up around him like an aura of fire but far more dangerous and real. The maid Hana was the one to shriek in terror, jumping back from the boy that now looked to be on fire, and the same fire was catching to the wood of the hallway floor too._

 _"Hana-san! Get one of the Elder's at once!" Himuro shouted at the girl who with scared eyes nodded and ran back down the hall to do as he had said as fast as she could._

 _"Kagami-kun you need to calm down right now! You're going to burn us all if you don't! Ogiwara shouted wildly trying to touch him but was almost burned for it. It was no use, Kagami was in a panic, now very frighted by this new and very dangerous ability and unable to stop it._

 _"Kagami-kun, it's alright, it will be okay but right now you need to focus on peaceful emotions, peaceful memories sometimes help too." Kuroko told him firmly, capturing the very fightened teen's eyes in his own._

 _"I-I don't know! I don't know how to!" He argued weakly._

 _"Yes you do Kagami-kun. I know you can do it." Kuroko answered confidently without any hesitation. But when it had became clear that Kagami was not having any success Kuroko did something unexpected. He leaped forward fearlessly to hug the burning teen around the neck._

 _"Kuroko!"_

 _"Tetsuya-kun!" Both of the other boys cried out, worried for the smaller boy but they needn't have worried because Kuroko's hug had somehow acted like a wet blanket, smothering the flames easily. Himuro and Ogiwara could only gape in awe at the shocking sight._

 _Although the flames surounded Kagami had been properly snuffed out the flames that had caught to the floorboards still were buring and upon realizing this all four boys dropped to their knees to put the flames out with little luck. That is until they were drenched by a torrent of water. They all looked up slowly and gulped when they were met by a very irritated Elder Telan who was holding a now empty bucket with terrifying scowl._

 _"I suppose it really was to much to ask you all to stay put of trouble. You clearly can't even control yourselves in the Sanctuary! Look at this mess! You two!" He pointed to Ogiwara and Himuro. "Go change into dry cloths and get to school quick or you are going to be late for your first day!" He snarled and both raced to as they were told. "As for you two, you're staying here. Kagami is clearly not ready to return to the normal world just yet!" He snapped angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Kagami clearly not effected in the slightest by the red-haired teen's look of hurt and shame. "And Kuroko-sama…." He paused for a moment then shook his head in disappointment. "Why must you always be so reckless?" Tetsuya could only look away in mild embarrassment._

 _*End flashback*_

"And after that whole fiasco I'm not surprised that Telan-sensei made them stay behind for now. Kagami really needs to learn control even soon then anyone expected, his abilities are manifesting too fast. Plus he is too hot-headed to be trusted to keep an even temper and be able to even simply keep them in check right now…." Himuro finished with a sigh.

"True, but with Kuroko, the master of focus and control teaching him I'm sure he'll be fine and be joining us in a few days!" Ogiwara replied positively.

"Maybe…"

"Why do you say that Himuro-kun? Don't you believe in Tetsuya-kun?"

"I do, but Kagami learning how to meditate… Kuroko-kun has really got his work cut out for him with that…"

"Is he really that bad at sitting still?"

"You have no idea…"

They both fell silent and said nothing more since they had they finally reached the Principle's office and entered to learn what their class placement and their schedules would be in their time at Serin.

"Well gentleman, it is a pleasure to have you joining us here." The careworn, stocky man that could have only been the principle since he was the one seated at the large desk that took up a good portion of the room. "Now Himuo-kun, we already have your grades from your school so I see no problem putting you in with the second years. But Ogiwara-kun, you were a little harder to decide upon since you have no previous high school records but after seeing your score on the proficiency exam that we gave you I think you will do fine with the freshman." The Principle told them with all too wide smile and handed them their schedules. "Our student council president and vice president will help you two to your classes for today so you can adjust properly but after today you will be responsible for finding your way to class. And that is about it, have a good day boys." And that was their cue to leave, so they did.

 **A/N- Yay! I'm back! About one month isn't too bad right! Alright, I think that's about all! Hope you all liked it and thanks for reading! And please do leave a review! (If you want another chapter soon I recommend you leave one!** **They really motivate me! Like,** **a lot!) :)**


	14. Ally at the Gate

"breath in deeply Kagami-kun, count to three, and as you do calm your mind…" The delicately but strong voice of Kuroko Tetsuya said in the silence and said boy did as he was told. He breathed in, silently counting to three as he did but finding clarity was so much harder then it sounded. Particularly when a certain furry blue tail kept brushing back and forth behind it's owner who was seated beside him on the floor, it was unbelievably distracting. It was so soft and fluffy looking and he was very much fighting the urge to try to grab it just to see if it really was as soft and fluffy as it looked. Then there was the fact that a certain irritable Elder was also standing in the corner of the room with a threatening look trained on him, as if he was just waiting for him to be disobey the small wolf Teiko.

"Argh! This is isn't working!" Kagami finally cried out in frustration, they had been at this 'meditation' for almost 3 hours and his mind was still running in overtime, he just couldn't do this whole sitting still and clearing your mind thing and it was beginning to feel like torture!

Kuroko said nothing, he just sighed, unfolded himself from his crosslegged position on the floor and proceeded to offer a hand to Kagami so that he could stand as well.

"I'm really sorry Kuroko, I just can't do it." He apologized as he took the offered hand and joined him in standing in the very sparsely furnished room.

"I know Kagami-kun but thank you for trying anyway." Kuroko responded gently. He still said it with his usual monotone expression but Kagami had begun to learn how to notice the slight differences.

"There is no need to thank him Kuroko-sama. He needed to learn to control his emotions properly or he will be like a walking disaster waiting to happen." The Elder Telan bit out in sharply disapproval.

"What would you recommend then Elder Telan? Yes, he does need to learn control but meditation is clearly not working for him."

"What about sparring?" Kagami could have sworn he saw the Elder smirk which made him very nervous. Elder Telan had made no effort at all to hide his disgust and dislike for Kagami since he had first set eyes on him, openly blaming him for Kuroko's injury though now Kagami couldn't really say he was all that wrong in his judgement. Kuroko had tilted his head slightly as he thought the suggestion over.

"Maybe… but Ogiwara-kun hasn't begun teaching Kagami-kun even the basics and is currently still at school…"

"Do not worry, it will simply be a teaching spar then. Nothing too drastic, just beginner moves. Kagami-kun does seem to have more success in the trial and error style of learning after all." Kagami winched at that, he knew the words were not said in praise.

"Well I suppose it will be fine… I will go get the staffs then." Kuroko finally conceded promptly left the other two to themselves.

"What are you up to?" Kagami demanded as soon as he could no longer hear Kuroko's footsteps.

"I am not 'up to' anything. You are being childish." The older Teiko answered with a dismissive wave as he moved to move back the curtains and open the windows to let the late afternoon light from outside in before turning to address Kagami Taiga once more with a frighteningly dark expression. "Kaya is blinded by her love for Maki-sensei. And Kuroko-sama, while a good judge of character, is often too kind for his own good, like his mother was. You bring trouble and Kuroko-sama suffers for it. I am not as kind or as forgiving as they are and the sins of the Shiro Teiko clan are not easy cleansed. If you wish to stay in Kuroko-sama's company you will have to prove yourself Kagami Taiga. And my trust is not easily earned." When the Elder grew silent at last Kagami found himself unable to give a response. _What had his clan do make this Elder Teiko hate him so much? Was he really the reason for Kuroko's sufferings?_

"So the real point of the 'practice' spar is to prove that I can control myself to you?" Kagami finally ventured asked after a few minutes of silence passed between them.

"Somewhat, but it's a good start." Was the brief, cryptic response but neither said anything more on the topic when they heard the door that opened into the hallway click open.

"I apologize for the wait, the Staffs were not where I thought they would be." Kuroko said with a slight bow after he had closed the door behind him and enter the room not knowing what had occurred in his absence. Kagami was quick to spot the three long shafts of wood now in the wolf Teiko's hands, each so smooth that they seemed to reflect the light off them. One was a deep mahogany black, another a soft caramel brown and the last a brilliantly pure white. The black and brown staffs had odd marking carved near the tops and bottoms of them but the white was completely unmarked. It was the unmarked white staff that Kuroko tossed to him. He caught it easily and watched as Kuroko tossed the brown staff to Telan and kept the black for himself.

"Kuroko you're going to fight too?" Kagami asked in surprised. He had been expecting to be himself and the Elder alone. And if the frown of displeasure on Telan's face was any indication he had been thinking the same.

"I was unable to help him through mediation. If this is what will help him gain control it is only right that I participate as well."

"You are being impractical Kuroko-sama." Telan stated firmly. "You are not yet in a proper state to participate in a spar."

"If not now then when?" Kuroko responded immediately without any hesitation. "I am well enough and I do not have the luxury of time any longer. I will participate."

"Very well…" Telan gave in with a sigh, as always Kuroko Tetsuya was nearly impossible to argue with. "A example match for Kagami-kun first then?" Kuroko nodded his acceptance.

"We should do it outside. This room is not proper for a sparring match." The pale wolf Teiko said and turned to lead the other two out into the hall and down it, making a dizzying number of turns until they came to a solitary door. And when Kuroko opened it Kagami found that opened out onto a wide deck made of polished white stone and from it there was a small stairway that dropped down onto a emerald green carpet of grass. The grass only ended where a large forest of tall, thick trees began. But for all it's beauty Kagami could only gape in shock.

"What the hell?! There's a whole freak'n forest in you're backyard?!"

"Yes? It that really such a surprise to you Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked him in his usual blank expression but Kagami had spotted the small glint of amusement in it.

"Yes, a wise choice Kuroko-sama, this will do perfectly." Telan praised, ignoring Kagami's comment and proceeded to remove his shoes and walk down onto the grassy lawn. Kuroko followed him, black staff in hand and in already bare feet.

"Why the no shoes?" Kagami asked in puzzlement.

"It is seen as a sign respect for nature but also in a more practical sense It is easier to gain footing without shoes." Kuroko explained taking a wide stance across from Telan who was make a similar stance but had laid his staff on the lowest steps of the stairway.

"I will be the defender." Telan said simply. "No abilities or spells." Kuroko only nodded and Kagami began to feel confused again.

"I will be the one to attack, Telan shall only defend. All spells and natural abilities at not allowed Kagami-kun." The wolf Teiko clarified without looking at him. Then the Elder gave a nod and Kuroko moved. It was like fast water in a river Kagami decided, smooth but scarily fast and powerful. Both moved in quick succession, Kuroko swung the black staff at the Elder's side and was blocked by an single raised arm. Then faster then Kagami could blink Kuroko and sent out a sharp kick to Telan's legs which landed but only made him stagger slightly before leaping back out of range.

"Again." Telan stated sharply. And the pale blue wolf Teiko complied pushing into the ground and sending himself forward at rapid pace to close the distance between them. Telan attempted to gain back the lost distance but Kuroko was faster, reaching him before he could, and aimed his strike this time for his head. But then Kagami felt a sudden chill and before he realized it, at a speed Kagami could barely follow, Kuroko had switched his grip and driven the end of the staff towards the Elder's chest like a lance. But it didn't make contact, Telan grabbed the staff and forced in the opposite direction it was intended, striking Kuroko in the chest instead and the wolf Teiko was sent flying across the open space.

"Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed in shock, and moved to go to his friend but found himself being held back by a steel grip on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was the Elder Kaya who was halting him.

"Telan you baka, you got careless." She chided with a grin.

"Eh?! Didn't Kuroko just loose though?" Kagami asked, trying to find out what was going on.

"Kaya…" Telan growled at the other Elder then he suddenly hissed in pain and looked down at his hands. "Damn, that Staff of his is as volatile as ever…"

"Kagami-sama this is very good example for you to note." Kaya said to Kagami in a very teacher-like tone. "Telan underestimated Kuroko-sama's determination and skill and reacted instinctually instead of using his head. Grabbing a staff that is not your own, unless it is unmarked like the one in your hand," She nodded her head to the white staff that he was holding. "will give the person a rather painful reaction. The intensity of the reactions differ from Staff to staff but Kuroko sama's Staff is particularly unpleasant to anyone but Kuroko in holding it, it will burns like acid if held even for a minute." Kagami paled at that. "Telan is just lucky he only held it for a few seconds."

"Shut up Kaya." Telan snarled then winced when he jostled his now very red and blistered hands.

"I apologize Elder Telan-kun I caused you unnecessary trouble. May I please heal your hands?"

"No."

"Oh don't be such a sourpuss about Telan! Just let him do it or you'll just be winching and irritable all week." Kaya added with a roll of her eyes. "Kuroko-sama are you okay after Telan's stupidity?"

"Yes Elder Kaya I am uninjured by Elder Telan's reaction to my attack." Kuroko answered smoothly giving a polite bow of greeting to the lady Elder who had arrived before moving to the injured Elder. He whispered a few words over the injured hands and a small glow encased them until blisters and redness were completely gone.

"Shall we resume our spar or would you like to give it a try yourself Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked him calmly once he had finished his healing task.

"I- um… " But he was spared a response when a gong like sound reverberated throughout the Sanctuary.

"Someone is trying to get in through the main entrance by force!" Kaya exclaimed, eyes narrowing. "Telan-"

"I know. No need to wait for me." He snapped and both of the Elders leapt onto the roof of the Sanctuary and headed towards Kagami could only assume was the front entrance.

"We are going too." Kuroko declared suddenly once the Elders were out of sight.

"Eh?!"

"This will be good practice for you and this is our home, at least for now anyway, so it seems only right that we help defend it."

"I guess you have a point…" Kagami conceded. "Lead the way then."

-x-

It only took a minute or two to reach what was the front entrance and they were met by a very different sight then they had expected. The two Elders were by the large gate that Kagami recognized as the same one he had come through when he had first come and were trying to hold down a blonde figure who was clawing and snarling against his captors.

"Kise-kun!" Kuroko exclaimed sounding distraught which was unusual considering his usual lack of expressiveness and raced to the figure who halted in his struggling.

"Ku-urokochii-" The boy, Kise-kun, choked out reaching for the pale boy weakly before going limp in the two adult's hold.

"Please release him!" Kuroko begged and the Elders actually complied, letting Kuroko take the Blonde from them. "Kise-kun… what happened to you?" He whispered sadly as he petted the now very dirty and long blonde hair gently.

"That's the friend who got taken right? Is he going to be okay?" Kagami asked hesitantly, feel more then a little left out of the situation.

"I don't know…"Kuroko answered with a tired sight and began to look the Kise over more carefully and he laid him gently one ground and put his head in his lap. Kise was now unhealthily thin and was covered in bruises and cuts, of all different depths and lengths. The wounds were bleeding freely and some looked infected but his feet and hands looked the worst. His feet looked like he had run a very great distance very fast to get and the hand injures looked to be mostly from self defense but some Kuroko spotted as injures from trying to break the barrier around the Sanctuary by physical force alone.

"What was so important Kise-kun that you had to try to break into the Sanctuary?" The wolf Teiko said softly, halfway to himself.

"Kurokochii!" Kise rasped out in a panic nearly leaping out of Kuroko's lap, now wide awake. "You're okay?!" He questioned almost pleadingly, turning to look up at the smaller boy from his half-seated position the ground.

"Yes, Kise-kun I am okay." Kuroko assured him calmly.

"Thank goodness…" Then Kise crumpled back into Kuroko's arm.

"Kise-kun?!"

"Chihiro…dangerous…. Judgment." And then he was unconscious once more.

"Who is Chihiro?" Kagami asked in confusion He turned to look at Kuroko but was shocked to see he had paled incredibly and looked like he might be ill. "Kuroko?" He asked, getting slightly worried for his friend.

" Chihiro is the name of my twin brother."

"Wait isn't he suppose to be dead or something?"

"Yes, that is what I have been told. Either someone is lying or someone is playing a very cruel game with us."

 **A/N- Ahh! I did it again! Another cliffhanger! Please don't kill me! Remember you won't find out what happens next if I'm dead! I do apologize deep for the wait! PS- Yes, in case any of you noticed, I will be using Mayuzumi Chihiro in my story. (Warning for all Mayzumi-lovers reading this story... I don't like that guy. I just don't so don't expect me to be nice to him.) Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a (hopefully positive) review! Thanks! :)**


	15. Figure in the Rain

It took at least two hours to get Kise Ryota into the Sanctuary and situated safely in a unoccupied room. The blonde Teiko had awoken and begun to snarl and claw viciously when he wasn't in contact with Kuroko, though he clearly not in control of his own actions. Kuroko said nothing about the violent reactions, silently doing his best to shoulder Kise's weight on his own but even for his silent effort the blonde really was just too heavy for the still healing and small Teiko to carry on his own with ease. By the time Kuroko had finally laid Kise down onto the bed he had taken on a both very tired and very angry energy.

"Judgement did this too Kise-kun?" He asked still holding Kise's hand as the dog Teiko lay on the bed. Telan nodded.

"That is my best guess. Did you 'hear' something from him Kuroko-sama?" The elder asked softly.

"Hai, what they did is beyond cruel." Kuroko's face betrayed nothing but the curling and uncurling of his hands did. "They did something that is strengthen the beast part of him, making him extremely out of balance which is a very dangerous thing for us Teiko. I can hear his soul crying out, he really doesn't want to hurt anyone. Thankfully Kise-kun is one of the best Teiko I know in controlling his animal side, shifting is his specialty after all. I am doing my best to help him suppress the strengthened animal side with my abilities but, as you saw, the beast side gains a footing whenever he is not in contact with me. I don't think whatever it is they gave him was working as well or as immediately as they expected and that is was why he managed to escape but now it's hitting him hard." Kuroko explained tightly. Telan nodded again.

"That is good to know. I can heal his physical injures easily but mental and soul wounds are not something I can fix."

"I will stay with him. It will take time and much effort but I believe I can have Kise-kun back to being himself fairly soon."

"So they basically tried to make him more animal then human?"

"Essentially, yes Kagami-kun." Kuroko affirmed. "Hopefully he will be able to wake up by tomorrow, but that is a optimistic estaminet, it may be longer."

"Just what are these twisted Judgment people trying to do?" Telan muttered angrily to himself.

"So what about this 'Chihiro' person who's suppose to be dead?" At Kagami's question all of Kuroko's outrage seemed to leave him and he suddenly seemed very lost.

"He is my twin but I can hardly remember anything about him. I only remember his name and that he looked like more like my father then I did but nothing more specific then that."

"That is understandable Kuroko-sama, you were very young then so there is no need to feel guilty." He assured Kuroko. "He really was a very bitter and cold child." Telan added offhandedly as he set about cleaning Kise's deeper wounds and applying a salve to them that he had gotten from the bag of supplies that someone wisely had brought for him. "Not all that different from me actually…"

"Why did you and Akashi-kun lie and say he was dead?" Kuroko asked bluntly, never one to beat around the bush.

"We thought he was. When the Kuro clan was, for lack of a better word, massacred several of the buildings were burned down with families still inside. There were several bodies that we couldn't identify because of the burns. We assumed he was one of them." Telan answered numbly, as if he was unable to share the information in any other way.

"There is more that you are not saying." It was not a question.

"Yes, but it can wait for another day. Can Kise-kun be parted from you?"

"Give me a few hours and I believe he will be stabilized enough to be away from me." Was the quick and succinct response Kuroko gave him. "I will go to Serin with Ogiwara-kun, Himuro-kun and Kagami-kun tomorrow but when we come back please answer all of my questions." He stated without a hint of doubt that Elder Telan might not comply.

"Very well Kuroko-sama, you shall have your answers tomorrow." Kuroko only nodded his head in understanding, not saying a word more.

-x-

Kuroko hadn't manage to stabilize Kise until around midnight so Kagami wasn't all that surprised that the Teiko was very unhappy to be woken early for school and was yawning as they made their way to the class that Kuroko learned he would be sharing with Kagami, Ogiwara had ended up in a different class even though he was in the same grade.

"Why must school be so early?" Kuroko enquired with a very faint pout that Kagami wouldn't have spotted had he not recently become more aware of Kuroko's very minute way of expressing himself.

"I wish I did." Kagami answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he opened the door to the classroom. "I think you have to wait here Kuroko and the teacher will introduce you and you give your name or something like that." He told the Teiko when he had moved to follow him into the classroom.

"Well I suppose I will see you shortly then." Kuroko replied in his usual monotone way.

Kagami had spoken truthfully. The teacher did just as he had said and Kuroko entered the room when called.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleased to meet you." He said when prompted by the teacher.

"Thank you Kuroko-kun, now where can you sit…" The teacher began and looked around the room for an empty seat.

"He can sit behind me Sensei." Kagami said, raising his hand into the air. Everyone in the room turned and stared at the the large teen in shock. It was well known that Kagami Taiga never had had any interest in anything or anyone outside of Basketball and this short, pale boy looked nothing like a person who liked basketball let alone played the sport.

"Ah, um yes, thank you Kagami-kun that is very nice of you." The teacher managed answer once he had recovered from the shock. "Kuroko-kun your seat will behind Kagami-kun. Kagami-kun please raise your hand again for him." Kagami complied and Kuroko took the empty seat behind Kagami without incident.

Kuroko Tetsuya made for a very bizarre student. The teacher couldn't help noticing that his writing was a formal and old-fashioned as his speech. Everything he did seemed to shout of maturity and age but seemed to be equally capable of being a child. He was polite to almost the extreme but was not afraid to share his options on matters. More then one teacher was left speechless by the seeming very respectful teen's boldness. Nothing seemed to faze the pale petite Teiko, that is until he was pulled aside by the school resident trouble students during the lunch break once Kagami had left to buy some food for the two of them.

"So I hear you friends with Kagami Taiga, shorty." One of delinquents said with a sneer leaning into Kuroko's personal space.

"I believe us to be friends, yes." Kuroko answered calmly.

"Oh so you admit it then!" The same teen with an all to pleased expression and moved in closer to Kuroko who didn't even bat a eye. "He looks as rough as us and is as dumb as that come but hardly ever gets in trouble because he is the ace of the school's basketball team! What a bunch of biased crap! And-" As the teen continued to rant on, Kuroko could hear the his soul emanating a bitter and unpleasant emotion, jealousy.

"I understand now…you envy Kagami-kun." This apparently was not the right thing to say.

"Shut up you brat!" He snarled in fury, grabbing Kuroko's arm in a painful grip. But the poor teen didn't stand a chance. Faster then the boy or his friends could blink Kuroko had snapped his left hand out, palm first, hitting the offending boy dead center of his chest and sending him almost effortlessly soaring down the hallway until he hit the wall that was at the end of it. Needless to say the said boy's followers were more then happy to flee in terror after such a display. Kuroko only sighed and turned to return to the classroom only to run right into Kagami who was being accompanied by several other teens that upon inspection he realized were the Serin basketball players who he had met before. From their shocked expressions Kuroko could only assume they had been witness to his retaliation against the delinquents.

"I apologize for that display of violence. I hope you will forgive me." He said with a deep bow. He was half expecting them to run in terror like the other boys had but he was pleasantly surprised when they didn't.

"That was amazing!"

"How did you do that?"

"Are you okay?! I was worried they were going to beat you up!"

Kuroko found himself a little overwhelmed by these basketball player's souls along with their generous words. They felt so warm, happy, worried and kind. He was reminded once again that Kagami really did have some very good friends.

"Calm down you idiots! You're crowding him!" The coach Riko chided the players, forcefully whacking them with her paper fan of justice. "It's good to see you again Kuroko-kun." She said, turning to address the pale wolf Teiko. "We heard from Bakagami that you had joined our school so we felt we should coming by and at least say hello." She smile at him welcomingly. "We would have helped but it looks like you handled it all on you're own. Though for the record you probably shouldn't hit people that hard even if they probably deserve it."

"Thank you for your advice Aida-san. My childhood friends always taught me that if someone touches me in anyway I do not like I should defend myself accordingly." Kuroko answered with a small bow. Everyone just sweat-dropped at that.

"I think they were talking something else entirely…" The team captain Hyuga whispered quietly and several subtle nods followed.

"Kagami-kun do you know where Ogiwara-kun and Himuro-kun are?'' Kuroko ask the large half Teiko bluntly.

"Actually thats the other reason I was gone so long, those two ended up joining the basketball team and the coach wanted me to invite you too even as just a manager."

"Well that sounds fun. I don't see why not. I would be honored to join your team, Coach." He said turning to bow slightly again to the petite brunette girl.

"Really? Well good to have you then! We practice after school during the week and from 9 to 3 on Saturdays and always at the school gym unless said otherwise." She informed him. "Please come to all practices even if you are going to simply be the manger. We are all a team so we should all be together like one." She told him confidently.

"That should not be problem Coach."

"Good! I look forward to seeing you after school today then." And so with one last wave her and round of goodbyes the other Serin players left Kuroko and Kagami on their own.

"Are you sure joining the basketball team?"

"It's a good way to blend in and I enjoy your teammate's company."

"Okay your choice then." Kagami said with a shrug.

-x-

The teachers for the most part seemed to have only praises for Kuroko for the rest of the day and the other student either avoided him like the plague or approached him with praises of admiration for standing up to the bullies. No one dared to try and fight him after what he had done to guy who had only grabbed his arm so the rest of the day passed without any more conflict. Kagami and Kuroko made it to the gym for basketball practice without any problems. It was raining when Kuroko spotted someone standing out in the school yard halfway through practice. Seeing that the team was still busy running Suicides(1) he decided go to the person and maybe convince them to come inside, standing out in the rain couldn't be good for anyone's health.

"Ano, excuse me but I don't think you should stay out in the rain you might get-" Kuroko felt his blood run cold. The person was a boy that looked about his age only slightly taller and had hair and eyes the color of cold silver. And there, only just visible, was the ears and tail of a wolf Teiko. When the dull grey eyes turned to meet Kuroko's pale blue ones Kuroko felt his body begin to shake uncontrollable and it wasn't because of the coldness of the rain. This person… this person was…. Screams echoed his ears, he saw bodies falling around him, their blood soaking the ground beneth him, coating his feet in it…

"Who are you?" Kuroko whispered his voice shaking and he tried to push aside the images that were filling his mind. This person's soul sounded, felt, so cold, so bitter, so painful…

"Oh Tetsuya, did you really forget your own twin?"

"Chihiro…"

"It has been awhile Tetsuya."

 **A/N- Woah! Holy shiz! This one really turned out more intense then I thought! Serin is now entering the bigger picture and we also have on-stage appearance of Chihiro! What ever could he want with are dearest Tetsu-chan?! Stay tuned! Things are gonna be getting real crazy, real quick! XD Thanks for reading and please leave a review on the way out! Thanks!**

 **(1)-By Suicides I meant the conditioning exercise. They're brutal but great for improving coordination. I only did them for volleyball so I don't know if they do them for basketball too but I decided to just throw it in anyway.**


	16. There be Monsters Here

_"_ _Chihiro…"_

 _"_ _It has been awhile Tetsuya."_

"Everyone said you were dead…" Kuroko said hesitantly.

"Well that makes sense, since that would be the more convenient thing to say."

"Convenient?"

"Yes, they very well couldn't tell you that it was you were the reason that Kuro clan was murdered now could then?" The boy who was claiming to be his twin brother said with a dismissing shrug. Kuroko suddenly felt very ill, what was this person who's soul felt so twisted in anger and bitterness trying to say? Should he even be listening?

"Oh, but you should listen Tetsuya." Kuroko stiffened sharply, he was not at all accustom to another having the same gift of reading souls as him. "You can't remember a single that happened that night when everyone of the Kuro clan died can you? Didn't you ever wonder why that was? Of course not. You were the perfect child, they needed you unlike me who wasn't born with the pale blue hair and eyes of the Kuro clan but the silver grey that only the the Sullied Ones have, the ones who have killed another Teiko. No matter that I had more talent then you! Simply for my grey hair and eyes I was treated like a disease!" He snarled in disgust. But then his expression smoothed out and became one of practiced calm. "To be fair though you never treated me like that so I have come to offer you a chance to join me and my new family."

"And if I don't…" Kuroko asked softly, this person felt unstable… his instincts were telling him to act with care, something was not as it seemed.

"Well then I suppose I'll just have to prove it to you. But either way I have come for you and I am not leaving without you."

"You are with Judgement." Kuroko said firmly.

"So that mutt actually found you? Oh well, doesn't matter all that much. Yes, I am." He answered with a blank expression. Then he looked down at a watch on his wrist. "Looks like I'm out of time. Force it is then." Before Kuroko could even ask what he meant the silver-haired boy had leapt forward and yanked the red diamond earring from Kuroko's ear. Kuroko was unable to withhold a loud cry of pain and then felt a cold hand press on his cheek silencing his cry immediately. A coldness seemed to seep from the hand and into Kuroko, stealing his warmth with every second that passed. No matter how much he struggled and fought the hand wouldn't let go, like it was frozen in place. He could feel the coldness numbing everything, suspending him somewhere between awake and asleep.

"What are you doing…" He whispered, the terrible feeling dread, the feeling of having been in this place before filling him and was unable to stop it.

"Just the same thing that I did all those years ago."

-x- (Warnings- some swearing and gore coming up, nothing much really but if you're not good with such stuff I figured I should let you all know in advance.)

Kagami, Ogiwara, Himuro and their Serin teammates had just stopped for breather and for water from their training when they all heard a loud cry of pain come from outside the gym.

"That sounded like Kuroko!" Ogiwara exclaimed in fear. No one waited a moment longer and they all raced out into the rain. They halted at the sight that met their eyes. There was a stranger, a teen with hair and eyes the color of the storm clouds that hung over head, standing beside Kuroko with a single hand laid on the pale blue haired Teiko's shoulder. He had an expression that Kagami recognized a easily as one that a person who felt assured victory, confident that they had already won. Kuroko was facing them as well but while Kagami couldn't really explain it he knew that Kuroko wasn't himself without a doubt.

"What did you do to him?!" Kagami snarled, unable to go closer for fear of what this silver haired boy might do or had done to Kuroko.

"That was fast, I thought it would take you longer to notice. Nothing much, I just used my ability on him is all. It really does comes in handy. Now, Tetsuya if you would…" He said turing his head to give Kuroko a small nod. Kuroko then, very slowly, raised his pale left arm and faced the palm of his hand to the group that had gather before himself and the silver stranger, held it there for a few moments before lowering it again. At first it seemed like nothing had happened but when Himuro tried to move he was shocked to find that he couldn't move, not even a twitch. He looked around and found that the others seemed to be having the same problem. The Serin team by now looked very confused and slightly panicked while Ogiwara looked downright livid. Only Kagami seemed to be able to move, but only just barely.

"Who are you?!" Kagami shouted furiously, struggling to move his body that had become as heavy as solid lead.

"You can speak? And even move? Tetsuya are you trying to fight me?" The stranger asked the pale Teiko with a expression mild irritation, but as was expected Kuroko didn't responded, continuing to stare into nothing. "I am Kuroko Chihiro, the twin brother of Kuroko Tetsuya." He answered Kagami flatly and as he spoke large group of figures seemed to materialize out of the darkness and the rain. "You're late Haizaki." The iron grey haired teen said dully to another grey haired teen who's hair was far more spiked and had numerous piercings in his ears. This new stranger came to stand on the other side of Tetsuya and seemed to be the one leading the group that had just appeared.

"Aw don't be mad Chihiro. You already got your brother, don't you?" The other teen, Haizaki, answered with a vicious smirk. "Now why don't we get this part started? Ready to have some fun boys!?" He shouted back the others who had come with him. All the of the Serin member's, and Himuro's and Ogiwara's, eyes went wide in shock as they watched the seemingly normal, if not rough looking, people who had appeared suddenly twist and writhe until every one of them had changed into beasts. There were all kinds, dogs, cats, cougars, foxes, leopards and many more. The only animals that were not there were wolves and tigers. Himuro's mind was screaming in confusion, only the Pure Teiko had been able to shift so how were these obviously not full blooded Teiko's doing it? It couldn't be normal!

"Confused yet? You're looking at Judgment's finest. Thanks to this new drug, Hera, even those with only the smallest Teiko blood are able to shift. The only side-effects are that they can't feel remorse and are a bit hard to keep in line, but that's what we have Tetsyuya here for." Haizai said with a unnerving grin. "Though it does to have a rather high failure rate…I wonder how Ryota is feeling right about now we did give him a rather big dose of it..." He added, his grin widening wickedly.

"You sick son of a bitch…" Kagami growled in disgust.

"I am taking Tetsuya. I trust you to handle this Haizaki?" Chihrio asked emotionlessly.

"Who do you think you're you talking to bastard! Just leave or I can't guarantee you won't get shredded!" Haizaki snarled back irritably.

"What do you mean you're taking him?! Come back here you bastard!" Kagami roared, struggling even more with his body that just refused to move the way he wanted it to. Chihiro simply ignored both Kagami and Haizaki and snapped the fingers of the hand that was not still touching his twin's shoulder. Like the invisible strings that had been holding him up had been cut Tetsuya crumbled into the grey-haired Kuroko's arms. The moment that the pale blue-haired Teiko had collapsed it was like the thing that had been holding the shifted Judgement subordinates back was dispersed and they all raced forward. At the same time the Serin players, Ogiwara, Himuro and Kagami found that they could move as well.

Ogiwara and Tatsuya both moved to protect the Serin team as best they could from the fast approaching beasts. Kagami was feeling that feeling he had when he had found out that Kuroko had been willing to die to protect him so easily. The pale, kind, wolf Teiko was his friend! These people though they could just kidnap him right in front of him and then sic wild, drug enhanced partial Teikos on his other friends, his teammates?!

"NO!" Kagami roared furiously, he felt his blood boiling his bones creaking but he didn't care. No more! He wouldn't let it happen again! He wouldn't let everything that was important to him be ripped away from him! He felt his rage and determination filling him he felt himself falling onto all fours. He felt strong, he felt powerful.

"Kagami-kun… how did you-?" A almost fearful voice whispered, he barely registered that it was Ogiwara who had spoken. Didn't matter. With a ferocious roar he charged the oncoming group of Teiko. He slashed and clawed through the beasts like they were nothing but there just seemed to be two more for every one that he took down. He roared again in frustration as he watched Chihiro carry away Tetsuya and the other grey haired teen follow them, giving Kagami a taunting wave as he vanished into the dark after his ally and their prisoner.

They were gone. Kuroko was gone and even though he had successfully protected Himuro, Ogiwara and his Serin friends he still felt like a failure. What was the point of power if it couldn't save the one that need it the most? A wail of rage and utter frustration escaped him and he let the darkness take him, and fell to the ground surrounded by the bodies of the one's he had slain to protect his friends.

 **A/N- This chapter came so fast to me! Hopefully the next one will be just as fast! XD Oh those Judgment people are really up to something nasty aren't they! (Told you Chihiro was not going to be nice.)Almost everything will be explained in the next. Almost. I have to keep some surprises right? Anyway! Thanks for reading and please leave a review on your way out! I like to know what you readers think! Thanks! :)**


	17. Unpleasant Tidings

Ogiwara and Himuro Tatsuya both had only been able to watch in stunned shock as Kagami Taiga had transformed into a massive red and black tiger and proceeded to mow down the seemingly endless waves of wild Judgment Teiko that attempted to attack him, them or the Serin basketball players. He had only stilled when every one of the attackers lay slain around him. Letting loose a heart-rending wail of frustration he then fell to the ground in a heap, back in human form.

"We should take him back to the Sanctuary…" Tatsuya said as calmly as he could, stepping over the fallen bodies towards his now unconscious friend and honorary brother.

"What about them?" Ogiwara asked hesitantly, looking back, not unkindly, at the very shaken Serin team.

"They should come too, they aren't safe anymore. Can you help lead them while I carry Taiga?"

"Sure, no problem." The orange-haired Teiko said softly with a nod and turned to as gently as he could round up the Serin team and head them back into the gym to collect there things. With that problem temporarily solved Tatsuya returned his attention to the unconscious Kagami.

"You big idiot…." He said with a tired sigh. "Why do you always have to do everything by yourself?" He got no reply, not that he had really expected one. So with another sigh he somehow managed to get the large and very heavy teen at least decently dressed and into a fireman's carry, leading the way towards the Sanctuary's protected walls.

-x-

Not to his surprise Himuro and everyone was met at the front gate by the two Elders who took one look at the tired, shaken and drained group and donned expressions of worry and outrage.

"What on earth happened here?! Why is Kagami-sama unconscious and the entire Serin basketball team accompanying you?!" Kaya exclaimed in a panic. All she got in response was pained looks and silence. Of course Telan was the first to notice that they were missing a certain someone.

"Where is Kuroko-sama?" Telan asked, his voice sounded much too dangerous to be dismissed. He was answered with silence. "WHERE IS HE?! GIVE ME A ANWER OR SO HELP ME I WILL-" He didn't have to continue.

"Kuroko-kun was taken by Judgment…" Ogiwara said shakily, barely getting the words out. It took less then a second for the rage to flee the Elder's face and be replaced by pure shock and fear.

"A person claiming to be Kuroko-kun's twin took him though only after sicking a insane amount of Partial-blood Teikos that through some kind of drug were able to Shift." Himuro said matter-a-factly, his voice deadly serious. "So just what is it that you are not telling us? What is happening?" Telan had fallen silent so it was Kaya who answered.

"There is too much that cannot be discussed freely in the open. Please, all of you come inside and I promise that we will tell you all that we know anything else you wish to know." They all gave slow nods of acceptance and let the two Elder's lead them into the main building.

The Serin team was still in a stunned silence as they followed Himuro Tatsuya, Ogiwara Shigehiro into a large estate that not one of them could recall ever seeing before even though they had all passed the area many times on the way to school. Normally they would have refused and resisted being herded along so easily to a strange place but after being frozen in place, unable to move, let alone speak then being attacked by seemingly normal people who changed into animals, seeing their own teammate change into a animal as well and kill every one of the attackers with ease there was little they had the energy to do. And there was the matter that their newest friend Kuroko Tetsuya had been kidnapped as well. All in all they were having a very hard time understanding tho whole thing and were now very unsettled, to put it mildly.

"You all can stay in here while Telan sees to Kagami-sama. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable, you are now our honored guests." Kaya told the Serin Team with a gentle smile as she opened a pair of double doors into a very spacious room with a high ceiling from which a sparking crystal chandelier hung. In the center of the room stood a long conference table make of a rich oak, a numerous chairs lined the table, enough for them all to have a seat.

"No Kaya, I will not see to Kagami." Telan suddenly said before any of Serin team could even move to take a seat.

"What do you mean Telan? Why not?" Kaya inquired with a frown. "He is clearly unconscious and in need of your skills-"

"There is nothing that I could do that would help him. I am…unsteady." He cut in with a tired sigh, looking pointedly down at his hands which were, upon closer inspection, shaking. "I would only make things worse." With his part said he clenched his shaking hands, shoving them quickly into his pockets. He then turned and briskly walked back out of the room.

"I apologize for Telan… He can be rather… " Kaya trailed off, unable to come up with a word to properly describe her companion's actions.

"I can see to Taiga, Elder Kaya." Tatsuya offered. "I will let you know the moment he is awake." Still carrying said teenager over his shoulder Tatsuya too left the room.

"Well I suppose I will just be us for now." The brunette Elder said with a comforting smile and took one of the empty chairs at the table. The remaining persons in the room followed her example with only a slight hesitation. "Now what would you all like to know first?"

-x-

Tatsuya gave a winded exhale as he placed Kagami, who was just as heavy as he looked, onto a bed that was in the room recently given to the red-haired basketball player in the Sanctuary.

The physical injures were very mild, a few scratches and bruises here and there. A very simple healing charm could make it like they were never there. But what really worried Tatsuya was Taiga's metal state. The idiot was as brash and boisterous as they came but his heart was more gentle and self-blaming then one might guess. And then there was the fact that he had shifted even though Tatsuya knew without a doubt that Kagami Taiga was only half Teiko and had never been exposed to the drug that that person, Haizaki he recalled, had mentioned. That was worrisome. How had he done it? The dark-haired teen sighed rubbing his face tiredly and set about casting a healing charm, it wasn't anything special, it had been one of the first things he had learned when he become apprenticed to Elder Telan. He watched in silence as the cuts and bruises receded and then vanished entirely. With that done Tatsuya could only wait for the other boy to wake on his own.

He didn't have to wait long at all. Only a few minutes after he had finished the healing Kagami he awoke with a jolt, jackknifing up off the bed without warning.

"What the-" He exclaimed in confusion, trying to take in his surroundings. "Tatsuya!" He shouted when he spotted the other boy.

"Calm down Taiga, we're back in Sanctuary and Ogiwara and your teammates are safe too. Now what is the last thing you remember?" Kagami paused, trying to sort his thoughts into coherent words.

"I-I remember some bastard that said he was Kuroko's twin taking him while another bastard sicking a bunch of crazed Teiko at us and I-" He paled rapidly as he realized what had happened to him. "I changed into a animal did I?" He choked out, sounding like he very much wanted to wrong.

But Tatsuya was never one to mice words or lie to soften a harsh truth and defiantly not for honorary brother, he cared for him too much to do that. Tatsuya firmly believed that honesty was the best policy in such situations.

"You did. A large tiger if you want to be specific."

"But I'm only half Teiko and I swear I never touched the drug those guys were using!"

"I know that and I'm as confused as you are. Hopefully the Elders will have a answer for that…" Tatsuya told him calmly. "Which reminds me, I am suppose to tell Elder Kaya when you're awake. You should come too, I'm sure you want to have some other questions answered too and I'm also sure you're teammates are worried about you."

"Aw shit! How do explain this to them?! Just what did they see?!" Kagami panicked.

"Too much. But I'm sure Elder Kaya is explaining the situation properly to them. She is very gifted in the ways of conversation." He soothed as calmly as was possible. "Believe in them. They are your friends aren't they?"

"Yeah… But this was some seriously crazy shit…"

"Well It's better to just find out then stress over it. Come on." Tetsuya said with 'come' gesture as he head for the door. Kagami followed him out the door and down the hall. The Sanctuary still felt like a maze to him so he was careful to stick close to the slightly older boy as they walked.

-x-

After a few minutes of twists and turns Tatsuya finally stopped in front of a pair of doors and knocked.

"Elder Kaya, it is me. Taiga is awake and with me."

"Come in boys." A voice called from inside and Tatsuya opened the doors for them.

As soon as they walked in the who of them were jumped by the entirety of the Serin team.

"Are you okay now Kagami-kun?" Izuki Shun asked with a truly worried expression.

"Why did you hide all this from us Bakagami? We might have been able to help some!" Hyuuga Junpei added angrily with a frown.

"Kagami-kun, don't worry about us! We'll help get Kuroko back! He's our friend too after all!" Furihata Koki added bravely even though he seemed to be shaking slightly as he spoke.

"Don't worry Bakagami. Yes, we were a pretty freaked out at first but now that we have calmed down and Miss Kaya has filled us in on the situation so far we want you to know that are in for the long ride. We are a team and teams do thing together." Aida Riko declared proudly.

"A-are you guys sure about this? These guys aren't worried about killing…"

"We know. But they already showed us that they are willing to kill us even if we don't do anything. We are involved wether we want to be or not. And if we can help save Kuroko-kun too then we a defiantly in. " Hyuuga retorted back narrowing his eyes in resolution, daring Kagami to try and stop them.

"I'm glad to hear that boys, and Miss Aida-san." Kaya said with a serious expression. "Now that everyone is here why don't you all take a seat and I can answer the more pressing questions that concern everyone." They quickly complied, eager for answers. "Good." She said once everyone had a seat. "So, questions?" They was hesitant silence.

"What do you know about the drug Hera?" Ogiwara asked, breaking the quiet. Kaya made a look of undisguised disgust as she answered his question.

"It is something to be avoided all costs if you value you're sanity. I am not sure how it's creation came about but I do know that it allows those with Teiko blood shift more easily but the recipient becomes nothing more then a rabid animal, not even remotely sane. They just go on a senseless rampage and eventually kill themselves. But I was not aware that it could be effective on anyone less then half Teiko. Judgement must have gotten their hand on a sample of it and modified it enough for it to be effective on even those who have only the smallest bit of Teiko blood in them."

"What about that Haizaki guy?" Kagami asked this time.

"Ah… Telan should be the one to tell you about him…" Kaya said with a slightly apologetic expression.

"Okay, so what did that evil Chihiro guy do to Kuroko to make him freeze us?"

"Kuroko Chihiro has the ability to hear other's souls like Kuroko-sama can but he also had another ability. He can manipulate, control a person's mind. As long as he is not more then ten feet away from the person he is manipulating then they will do whatever he decides. The catch to it is that he can only use his ability on one person at a time. Kuroko has a similar ability, he can control a person's body and he doesn't have a limit on how many people he can use it on. Kuroko-sama is not aware that he even has this ability."

"Why doesn't Kuroko-kun know about that ability, it is his after all." Tatsuya asked the minute the words had left her mouth.

"He doesn't know of it because the last time he used that ability was when the Kuro clan was massacred."

"That still doesn't answer the question."

"No it doesn't… To be more specific he doesn't remember using it that night. He doesn't remember anything from that night."

"You erased his memories?!" Kagami snarled angrily jumping up from his seat slamming the palms of his hands jarringly onto the table.

"Not erased, taken." She corrected him calmly.

"What's the difference?! He doesn't have them either way you say it!"

"There is a big difference you brat. Erased is saying that he can never get them back, if they are just taken they can be returned." All heads in the room spun to look at the dark haired Elder who had now reentered the room. He had in gloved hands the Black staff with odd carving carving that Kagami recognized as the same staff Kuroko had spared with not a more then a day ago with. "Catch Kagami." And with a pause he launched the staff like a javelin at Kagami. He hadn't throw it very hard but still fast enough for Kagamit to react instinctually. He leaped to the side and grabbed the staff with both of his hands before it hit anyone. To his complete shock he felt no pain at all from holding the staff that by all means should have been burning his hands terribly by now. He looked between the two Elders. Kaya had a stunned expression and Telan looked irritated.

"Well that answers that."

"Answers what? Why did you throw that thing at Kagami?" Riko questioned, not understanding what had just happened.

"That staff should have burned his hands beyond recognition by now but he's still holding it like it's nothing but a normal piece of wood." Telan answered flatly looking more and more irritated as the seconds passed. Kaya seemed to have caught up but looked pleased rather than irritated.

"The only way that is possible is if you and Kuroko-sama formed a Bond." She said with a brilliant smile.

"What?" Kagami shouted not understanding what the two Elders were trying to imply.

"You and Kuroko-sama's mothers, Yuki-sama and Maki-sama had one too. A Bond lets two Teiko become alined to one another, balancing the other out and raising both persons overall abilities." Kaya clarified cheerily.

"The process to form a Bond died with the Kuro and Shiro clans but by pure chance the two of you managed to somehow form one on your own and I suspect that it was finalized when you shifted. " Telan added as he rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"The Bond explains how you were able to shift even though you are only half Teiko and haven't taken the Hera drug. There as only been one other case where a pure-blood Teiko formed a Bond with a half-blood Teiko and just like you the half-blood was able to shift without the assistance of any substance." Kaya continued, not daunted by Telan's lack of enthusiasm.

"Why are you not happy about them having Bond Elder Telan?" Ogiwara asked, voice the question that had been on the tip of everyone's tongues.

"I am not happy because I don't want Kuroko-sama to be weighed down by it. All pain and strong emotions Kagami feels from now on will be echoed to him and same vice-versa." Telan bit out angrily.

"What does the name Haizaki mean to you Telan-sensei?" Tatsuya asked suddenly. Telan looked stunned by the question and then his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You would be wise not to say that name in front of me ever again."

"He was with Chihiro when he took Kuroko-kun. If you know who he is we have the right to know." Tatsuya shot back. Telan flinched slightly and gave his answer.

"Simply he is my filth of a half brother that was banished for selling Teiko children to Human Lords for pleasure. He killed my sister when we caught him in the act. He was to be executed but at the last minute the verdict was changed and he was simply banished." Telan spat out venomously. "The fact that he had a hand in Judgement doesn't surprise me at all, it would be just like him."

"Well is that all of your questions gentlemen and young lady?" Kaya asked kindly.

"Just one more, how is that Teiko friend of Kuroko's, Kise something, doing?" Kagami asked.

"He is doing quite well actually, Kuroko did a excellent job. I believe he will be waking up soon. Hopefully he will be able to tell us where they could be holding Kuroko-sama when he does." Telan answered with a small smile.

"In the meantime we will all just have to be patient. But we won't waste any time either. You are all going to learning to defend yourselves with Ogiwara-kun and Himuro-kun while me and Telan gather all the information possible on Judgment and where they might be holding Kuroko-sama." Kaya added seriously. "But I think you all will do fine but realize that from this point on 'a normal life' is a thing of the past. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" rang out in the room proudly.

 **A/N- Woah! This chapter turned out pretty dang long compared to my usual length! But I guess it makes sense I had so much that I wanted to fit in... (PS- If you are confused about anything feel free to send me a PM and I will do my best to clear it up!) But anyways, please leave a review on your way out! Hope you guys like this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


	18. Divide to Conquer

The sun and not yet begun to rise when three groups gathered together at the front gates of the Sanctuary, a place of refuge for many. The first group was made up of the Serin basketball team's regulars, Himuro Tatsuya and one of the three Serin freshmen Furihata Koki. They were all dressed in casual clothing of varying shades of black and grey and some of them sported heavy backpacks.

The second group consisted of Kagami Taiga, the blonde Dog Teiko, Kise Ryota and Ogiwara Shigehiro, all dressed in casual clothing. And the third group was made up of the two Elders, the Serin coach Aida Riko and the other two of the three freshman on Serin basketball team Kawahara Koichi and Fukuda Hiroshi. Every one of them looked strong and determined, like they were going to face some great evil, and in a way they were. Kaya stepped forward to address them all.

"I trust everyone knows what they're suppose to do?"

 _*Flashback- one day previously*_

 _"Well come back to the world of the living Kise-kun!" Ogiwara said with a cheery laugh as Kise Ryota's eyes blinked open at long last._

 _"Ugh… My head…" The blonde groaned and clutched his head as he tried to sit up._

 _"Telan-sensei said your head would be hurting like you have the worst hangover ever when you woke up but he also said that it should go away within a few hours." Himuro told the Dog Teiko calmly and he helped him stay upright. "Take these for now, they will help." He held out two small white tablets and a glass of water._

 _Kise said nothing as he silently gulped down the pills with the water. "Bleh, those taste nasty." He whined sticking out his tongue childishly._

 _"But your head feels better doesn't it?"_

 _"You got a point, I don't believe we have ever met but if you're with Ogiwarachii then I'm sure you're fine. I'm Kise Ryota." He said to Himuro with a beaming smile and offered a hand. The darker-haired boy took the offered hand and gave it a shake._

 _"Himuro Tatsuya." He answered with a graceful smile. With that done Kise turned his attention he dark orange-haired Teiko. "Long time no see Ogiwarachii! So where is Kurokochii? I know he is such a worrier…" He let his words trail off as he saw the pained expression Ogiwara was now making. He quickly realized the situation. "I wasn't able to help was I?" Kise asked in a choked voice, tears welling up in his eyes._

 _"Judgement has him…"_

 _"DAMN IT!" He screamed, the tears spilled over and down his cheeks as he smashed his fist down on the sheets in frustration._

 _"Kise-kun, I know you're upset and we have only just met but what happened to you and what did you find out?" Himuro questioned the blonde pointedly but calmly._

 _"I got separated from Kurokochii and I ended up getting lost." He began slowly, roughly wiping the tears from his eyes. "I met some nice guys later, they were from a school call Kaijo or something, but they offered to help me find Kurokochii and one of them let me stay at their house. But then the next day when I was walking out looking for Kurokochii again I got surrounded by several men, they said they could take me to Kurokochii but I knew that they were lying, I am good at lying too so I know a lie when I see one. I refused to come and then they got violent. One almost shot me but another one said that it would be better to keep me alive so they just beat me into unconsciousness."_

 _Ogiwara winched in sympathy, remembering a few beating he had taken before he had wizened up and learned how to fight properly._

 _"Anyway the next time that I woke up I all healed, locked in iron shackles and face to face with some Teiko named Haizaki and Chihiro. Chihiro is Kurokochii twin brother and was supposedly dead. I had only met him once before and he was so cold and arrogant, nothing like Kurokochii other then his bluntness." He told them in way of explanation. The two nodded in response._

 _"We know, they are the ones who took Kuroko-kun." Kise rightly looked angry at that but continued his story._

 _"Chihiro then told me that I was going to be bait for Kurokochii and then let these other guys cut and kick me until I could barely move but no enough for me to pass out. After that they stuck me with some kind of drug, I heard the name Hera being tossed around. They repeatedly did this for about a week and every time they gave me the drug they waited for a few minutes before getting frustrated that I wasn't reacting the way they wanted or something and unlocked me and threw me in a prion cell with imprisonment runes on it."_

 _"That drug they gave you was called Hera, it was suppose to make you loose control of the animal part of you but clearly you had a unusually high tolerance to it. You held out against it till you got to the Sanctuary and Telan-sensei and Kuroko-kun healed you. The drug overpowered only shortly after you got here." Himuro told him evenly._

 _"Well thanks for the help, I really wasn't sure if I could hold out that long so that's good to know." the blonde said with weak smile but quickly shifted into a serious frown. "The guys who beat me got pretty loose-mouthed after they beat me and I got to hear a lot of what they were planning. They talked about how they needed Kurokochii to control their army of part-blood Teikos. A army to get past the barrier around the forest that prevents normal humans from stumbling across us Teikos. A army to wipe out all of the Teiko. Of course when I heard that I knew I had to warn everyone, especially Kurokochii." He told them. "I found a loophole in the runes on the cell and when I guard was gone slipped out and ran as fast as I could to Sanctuary. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out against that stuff long enough to make it home so I figured the next best place was here."_

 _"Thank you Kise-kun I just have one question for you, do you remember where they were holding you?"_

 _"Of course, it stank something awful and everything was wet and damp. The building and the structure was old but had tons fancy new technology in it. Of course I just fried any tech I came across in my escape, I don't take kindly to being beaten and locked up." Kise told them with a wicked grin. "Oh and it was all underground!"_

 _"Do you remember any names or a logos on the walls?" Himuro urged. Kise paused to think for moment._

 _"There was this one symbol that I saw everywhere. It was a roaring tiger in the middle of a big eight pointed star."_

 _"Kiba!" Himuro exclaimed. "It has to be the old Kiba Corporation facilities! For the longest time they were a group that was experimenting on Teiko in secret in a underground facilities until some of the Teiko they were experimenting got loose and killed everyone there, Teiko and Human. There were the ones to first create the Hera Drug too."_

 _"So this Judgment group decided to pick up where the Kiba Corporation left off?!" Ogiwara exclaimed in disgust and disbelief._

 _"I think we can safely assume that from what we know. And that means we definitely can't afford to wait to get Kuroko-kun back."_

 _"So you think they'll have Kurokochii there?" Kise asked with frown. "But there is another problem…"_

 _"What?! Please tell me you're joking Kise-kun!"_

 _"I wish. Akashichii is planning to attack Judgment first, he was holding a meeting to discuss the details with the other clan Lords the same night that me and Kuroko left." He told them in a rush. "They are probably preparing to attack Judgment right now, we have to warn them that they have Kurokochii!"_

 _"How do they even know where Judgment is? And are you really sure that they will hold off their attack if we tell them that they have Kuroko-kun?" Ogiwara asked skeptically._

 _"No… But if we don't a war between the Teiko and Judgment will start! Akashichii knows where the main headquarters of Judgement is and they are going to storm it! Tokyo will become a war zone!" Kise argued stubbornly._

 _"Well I guess we'll just need to do both then." Himuro suddenly said with a knowing smirk._

 _"What?!" Both Ogiwara and Kise exclaimed at the same time, staring at Himuro in disbelief._

 _"Just like I said we need to do both. What we need is three teams. One to inform and stop the Teiko clans and one to rescue Kuroko-kun. The third team will be everyone else who will stay here in the Sanctuary, to man the fort so to speak."_

 _*flashback ends*_

And that was how they all found themselves grouped off into teams, each with a separate mission one day later.

"We're heading to the Old Kiba Corporation's underground facilities to get Kuroko-kun back." Hyuuga said with a confidant nod towards the first group.

"And we are going to stop the Teiko clans from attacking Judgment." Ogiwara said with a tired sigh. "Akashi is going to flip when we tell him Kuroko's been kidnapped by Judgment…" He added under his breath. Kagami who was in the same group also looked none to happy but for a different reason. And then there Kise who was wearing mirrored expression to Kagami.

"I wanted to help get Kurokochii back…" Kise whined childishly, not that anyone payed him any mind.

"Why am I not on the team to rescue Kuroko?!" Kagami growled angrily. "It was my fault he was-"

"IDIOT!" The brunette coach snapped furiously hitting Kagami over the head painfully. "Did you kidnap Kuroko-kun? NO! And you think we don't want to go too?!" She gestured to herself and the two other Serin freshman placed in the third group, the group that was staying behind. "No matter what we 'want' we have to do what is best for the situation! Any one with more then a third of Teiko blood in them is going to stick out like a sore thumb in that place! We are already taking a risking having Himuro-kun going along! Have some confidence in you're Sempais!"

Kagami really didn't know what to say in response to that. He knew she was right but it was still a hard thing for him to swallow.

"Don't worry Kagami-kun they were great students. All I had to do was teach them how to apply their basketball skill in an actual fight and they picked that up and mastered it in record time. They'll rescue Kuroko just fine." Ogiwara said with a supportive pat to the slightly taller teen's shoulder. "We have a important task too." He added seriously. "If we can't stop the Clans from attacking we will have a very ugly war on our hands."

"Fine…" Kagami relented with a mild grumble.

"Alright! No time to waste! Now get moving!" Kaya barked loudly. With that said the other two groups nodded to her before heading sharply off towards their intended destinations. "May you succeed where others may fail." She whispered into the silence that followed them.

 **A/N- Wow this one came fast! I'm back to my usual length now so maybe that's why... *Shrug* So. Moving on... As some of you might have noticed I will be having two different missions happening at the same time and I'm gonna be switching between them. We have the Ogiwara's team going to head off the angry Teiko clans and then Himuro's group that is going into the monster's lair to rescue Tetsu! (Please PM if you have any major questions, I''m trying to be as un-confusing as possible but things are getting pretty detailed here.) Please leave a review on you're way out (I love reviews) and thanks for reading my story! :)**


	19. Into the Dungeons!

"So we're going in there?" Koganei asked with a gulp as he looked down at the very dark and intimidation man-hole that was sure to lead their small group straight towards the old Kiba Corporations facilities currently being used by Judgment.

"Yup, so who wants to go first?" Himuro Tatsuya asked pulling out a flashlight from one of the backpacks.

"I'll go first." Hyuuga offered, taking the flashlight from Himuro with a brave face. He exhaled a deep breath and grabbed the slick ladder and began to climb downward.

"Let us know if there are any crocodiles down there!" Izuki shouted down at the Serin captain as he descended farther into the dark hole.

"Shut up Izuki!" Was the response he got. Then there was a faint splash and light of the flashlight eliminating the dark slightly. Just as Kise had said the place smell terrible, something similar to rotting seaweed and very wet blankets. "Ugh! That Kise-kun wasn't kidding it sinks down here!" Hyuuga mutter to himself as he put his free arm over his nose in hopes of blocking the foul smell at least a little.

"Is the cost clear down there?" Himuro called down. More splashing as Hyuuga looked around at his surroundings.

"Yeah, nothing down here but a awful smell and some water, though not much."

"Good, who's next?" One by one they all clambered down to join Hyuuga down the dank tunnel.

"Woah yuck! This place smells!" Izuki gasped throwing a hand over his face as soon as he had jumped down from the ladder, the last to come down.

"We know Izuki…" Hyuuga said with a irritated groan "Everyone has noticed that already."

"Mah, mah no need to get angry, lets just focus on getting Kuroko-kun." Koganei soothed.

"Koganei-kun is right. Let's please keep cool heads, the last thing we need to do is announce our presence to Judgment right now…" Himuro added in a hushed voice and they all nodded in agreement.

"So we just keep straight for now?" Tsuchida Satoshi asked in a whisper.

"Yup, but we have to take the first right we come across." Izuki answered, he was the one to memorize the underground tunnel route that would take them to the old Kiba facility.

-x-

They had been walking down the very damp, none to fragrant tunnels for at least a hour with Izuki and Himuro taking the lead and Hyuuga and Koganei watching the back when they at last reached a door. The door looked like a door to a old vault, with it's spoked wheel lock and being made of, now grime-covered, metal. Himuro stepped forward and just right of the door rubbed away some of the grime from a Relief carving of a roaring tiger in the middle of a eight-pointed star, the symbol for the Kiba Corporation.

"Looks like we're in the right place." He told them with morbid grin. "Let's go get Kuroko-kun." The all moved forward to help turn the wheel lock. It look quite a bit of effort to get the long out of use lock to move but once it did the door was pulled open easily. They all walked through it and shut it as quietly as was possible.

"Now it's you're turn to show us what you've learned Furihata." Himuro said with a encouraging smile at the one Serin freshman who had been chosen to come along. The poor teen looked truly petrified.

"It'll be fine Furihata-kun, you had it down pat back at the Sanctuary." Izuki comforted the very nervous boy.

"I-I know but that was just practice! This is the real thing! If I mess up we get caught!" Furihata squeaked in a panic. They had found out, to everyone's surprise, that Furihata was actually one-eighth Teiko, a Fox Teiko to be specific and was thereby able to use spells of illusion. He had practiced being able to use it on a large group and had done quite well but apparently he was not very confident in himself under intense pressure.

"Please Furihata-kun, we can't go any farther if you don't at least try." Tsuchida pleaded gently.

"O-okay! I'll do my best!" Taking a deep breath he held out his hands for them all to grab onto, to which they did without question. "Don't let go." He pleaded softly and in a small flash the group of teens were all invisible.

They made their trip further inwards very slowly. It wasn't hard to see that this place was being occupied. The walls and floors had been cleaned at least somewhat, the smell wasn't as bad and boxes and modern-looking equipment lined the halls. After a few close call with men and woman in white lab coats coming up and down the hallways in a hurry they reached the cell blocks. It was there that they, well more like Himuro, realized the reason that Judgment had taken to occupying the Old Kiba Corp. facility. On every cells and even along the walls were strong and very old runes for imprisonment, enslavement and control. Furihata felt slightly ill in the presence of the runes even though he didn't know what they were for and then the sight off all the broken and abused Teiko or part Teiko's in the cells they passed. He felt his illusion beginning to falter. For a moment he thought he might loose them entirely but then he felt the firm hands of his friends griping his arms tightly in support and he found himself feeling stronger. His friends were counting on him. They couldn't fail after they had come so far, Kuroko was counting on them to get him out of here.

"You've got this Furihata-kun." Himuro encouraged in whisper. Furihata risked a glance at the slightly older boy and was surprised to find him looking as grey as week old oatmeal and looking like he might hurl but was still standing strong and even giving him a encouraging smile.

"I know. But lets move a little faster, Kuroko-kun is waiting." He answered with the confidence that he had not had before.

"Right." Himuro said with a nod and so they all picked up the pace as much as they dared.

They were moving so fast they almost missed the door. There were no runes in the massive room they entered into. The entire room was barely illuminated unlike the rest of the facility. In the back of the room, barely visible in the poor lighting was a chair, the only piece of furniture in the room. In the chair sat a small, pale Teiko with teal wolf ears and tail staring blankly at nothing and wearing nothing but a white patient's robe and thick, black metal band around the neck.

None of them could stop a collective gasp at the sight of the small Wolf Teiko who looked so thin and so empty seated the single chair. The only think stopping them from running to him was the fact that this situation screamed of being a trap.

"I believe I our guests have arrived at last." A voice sounded in the silence. A intercom they realized silently.

"Haizaki…" Himuro growled placing the voice. With a growing feeling of dread they turned to find the door they had come through closed and more then likely now locked. From behind the chair a door opened and six people walked out. One stayed next to the chair, who they all recognized easily as Kuroko Chihiro, while the other five moved to make a line between the chair and still invisible intruders, each wearing a black metal band same as Kuroko. But the moment of faces of the new arrivals were clearly visible all of the Serin regulars paled greatly in shock.

"Furihata-kun… you can drop the illusion. There is no sense in hiding now." Hyuuga said almost shakily. Puzzled slightly at how unsettled his Sempai's had become he did as he was told he let his illusion fall away.

"Kiyoshi… Why are you doing here of all places?" Izuki asked imploringly of the more tall and gentle looking of the strangers who had appeared, almost afraid to get a answer.

The large handed, brown-haired teen that had become the founder of the Serin Basketball team looked stricken and truly torn as he gazed at the group in front of him.

"I'm here Izuki-kun because I'm a pure blood Teiko… and I'm sure you know what that means seeing as that you are here. All of five of us," He gestured to the other four next to him. "were the strongest of five now extinct Teiko clans and were taken by the Kiba Corp. We escaped in the Kiba Corporation's collapse. I can truly say that my time with you all was the best time of my whole, very long, life. But this new group, Judgment, decided to track us again and now we are their slaves thanks to these collars…" He told them pointing with a humorless smile at the metal around his neck.

"Less talking and more fighting please." Chihiro said from his position next to Kuroko's chair.

"What?" Furihata blurted out, he blushed not a minute after in embarrassment at his shameless outburst but he had been truly confused by the Grey Wolf Teiko's words.

"I said less talking more fighting. Didn't you hear? Or did you think that Kise-kun escaped without us knowing? You bunch are here only because you are going to be the test run for the five most powerful additions to our little army and the collar system designed to help keep them in line."

"This was a set up?! We are just going to be you're guinea pigs?! " Hyuuga shouted in fury.

"To put it bluntly, yes. Though I had been hoping for that Tiger Teiko or at least one of those Elders to show but it doesn't change things all that much." Chihiro answered completely unfazed by Hyuuga's outrage. "I know you won't last all that long but please do try to last as long as possible."

"Bastard!" Hyuuga hissed furiously at the grey wolf Teiko.

"Coward!" Izuki snarled right along side his Captain.

"Please don't take this personally… We don't want to fight you but we have little choice…" The most feminine-looking of five teens said with a sigh, truly sounding apologetic while running his hands through his coal-black hair.

"Well actually unlike Mibuchi and those three I do want to fight you, I think this will be fun." One of the five said with a predatory smirk and cruel glint in his eyes.

"We all know what you think Hanamiya you disgusting Crow." The apologetic sounding one, Mibuchi, snapped at one who had just spoken so viciously Hanamiya. But clearly someone was not in a patient mood. Five screams of pain echoed in the expansive room.

"Kiyoshi!" All of the Serin students cried out when they saw the tall basketball center scream in pain and bend over slightly to clutch weakly at the black band around his neck. The other four prisoners reacted much the same but after a moment they shakily they all righted themselves.

"Impatient bastard…" The darkest skinned and defiantly the most muscular of the five growled under his breath. They could only assume he was referring to Haizai because from what they could tell Chihiro hadn't moved in any way.

"Guess times up…" The shortest of the five, with yellowish-orange hair said with a weak shrug and then all five began to shift. Soon in their places stood a yellowish-orange leopard, a bull, a crow, a brown badger and black fox.

 _"_ _We are truly sorry for this."_ Echoed silently in their heads.

And then all five of the now shifted Teiko charged forward, claw and teeth ready to kill.

 **A/N- Two chapter in one day?! Am I insane or something?! 0_0 Well I'm sure you reader aren't complaining (Unless you don't like this story which makes me sad but I understand that not everyone like the same things) Maybe I'll have the next one up my tomorrow! (I can't be sure that will happen but that would be pretty awesome.) Anyway please leave a review and thanks for reading! :)**


	20. Prisoners of Old Sins

Someone was crying. He could hear them, their tearful sobs echoing in the endless dark.

"Stop it!" They begged

"No! Don't hurt them!" They pleaded.

"It's all my fault." They lamented. And then they screamed in pain.

"Help me Kagami-kun!"

Kagami's eyes snapped open with a jolt and found himself staring up into the worried face of the dark-orange haired Teiko, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Hey! Are you okay?! That was some nightmare you were having… You wanna share it?" Kagami in his disoriented state at first simply blinked up at the other teen. Tetsuya. Was it Tetsuya he had been dreaming about? Somehow he felt like it wasn't meant to be shared.

"Nah, I don't think should…" He let his words trailed off as he look at where they were, a small hut with no windows, straw for a floor and a single door that defiantly looked locked.

"Well we do have a few some time before our meeting with Akashi and the other Lords begins so if you change your mind.…" Right. Now Kagami remembered how he and Ogiwara had ended up as prisoners. They had arrived late the previous night in the Teiko clan's forest to a rather cold reception…

 _-Flashback to the evening before-_

 _It had only just begun to grow dark when their small party of three reached the outermost edge of the ominous forest that the Beast Children called home. They had entered hesitantly. Unfortunately after walking only walking for five minutes or less they discovered their hesitance was well founded._

 _"_ _Halt!" A voice barked from somewhere among the trees. All three of the trespassers did as they were told. As soon as three pairs of hands were raised there was loud thuds as three figures dropped from the treetops to stand before them._

 _"_ _Kasamatsu-sempai!" The blonde dog Teiko suddenly exclaimed happily and leaped forward to tackle one of the three strangers who had dropped from the trees._

 _"_ _Get off me idiot!" The assaulted stranger shouted angrily and whacked the blonde over the head to get him to let go. "Do you know how much trouble you caused everyone by disappearing like that!" The words were angry but the emotion behind them was more of worry and frustration._

 _"_ _Kise? You know this guy?" Kagami asked._

 _"_ _Yup! These are my fellow clansmen and the leader of Ki branch Clan, Kasamatsu Yukio!" Kise announced with a grand gesture towards the Teiko who had just hit him. The dog Teiko, Kasamatsu, looked to be only slightly older then Kise, had fair skin, spiky black hair, the pointed dark ears and tail of a Doberman and wore the stern expression of a leader and someone with a rather short fuse._

 _"_ _Don't go introducing me to just anyone idiot!" Katsuma snapped and didn't hesitate to hit the blonde over the head again. "Speaking of which, why did you bring…" The dark-haired teen paused to look at the other two who had come with Kise. He looked at Ogiwara first, sniffed… and groaned. "Really? A pure-blood fox Teiko Kise?" Ogiwara flinched slightly at that and Kagami looked at Ogiwara in puzzlement. What about being a fox Teiko could be so bad? "The Lords are not going to be pleased about that…Who else did you bring?"_

 _"_ _His name is Ogiwarachii and just Kagami." Kise said with a small pout and crossed his arms in a defensive manner._

 _"_ _Kagami…" Kasamatsu turned his attention to the tall red-head and took one look and one sniff then suddenly his eyes went wide a was physically possible then they narrowed in cold malice. Not even waiting for explanation he drew a short sword from it's sheath on his back. "You're a Shiro clansman!" He hissed._

 _"_ _Kasamatsu-sempai what are you doing?! Akashichii, Midorimachii, Murasakibarachii, Aominechii, Kurokochii and me use to play with Ogiwarachii all the time! And Kagami is only a half-blood Teiko and there is no Shiro clan!"_

 _"_ _You all know the laws about the Fox clan as well as everyone else so don't act like you don't! And the only reason the Shiro clan doesn't exist anymore is because they all had to be killed for what they did!" Katsuma snarled back, not moving to lower his weapon that was still trained on Kagami. But now it was Kagami's turn to be angry._

 _"_ _I don't know what these Shiro clan people did but don't go blame me for their screwup! I only found out Teiko even were real about two weeks and this last few days have been pretty damn crappy so I am not really in the mood for dealing with your shit!" There was echoing silence, for several moments no one said anything._

 _"_ _Ugh! Fine! I hope you realized what a mess you've brought on us…" Kasamatsu said with a exasperated sigh and put his blade back in it's sheath. "You two should just go. If you leave now and we" He gestured to the other two dog Teiko behind him. "will pretend we didn't see you."_

 _"_ _We can't! We have information for the Clan Lords and it can't wait!" Ogiwara argued adamantly._

 _"_ _Well then you two will get the chance to do just that when you plead your case, as prisoners." Voice said and from the dark a whole patrol of at least ten to twenty Aka clansmen, all armed and leading them was the unmistakable Lord of the Aka clan Akashi Seijiro."_

 _-End flashback-_

I really want to give that shitty Akashi guy a piece of my mind! What the hell did we ever do to him that would give him the right to make us prisoners?!" Kagami snarled angrily.

"Nothing… But we are still lucky that he didn't decide to execute us on the spot."

"Oh yeah, I am so pleased. I will have to write him a thank you note later." Kagami retorted with roll of his eyes.

"You know what I meant Kagami-kun. He doesn't hate us in particular but more like he hates our clans."

"Oh yeah that reminds me, why was that Kasamatsu guy acting like being fox Teiko is so bad?"

"The fox clan has always been rather odd. We tended to prefer the freedom and saw no problem in interacting casually with humans unlike the other clans. But when what the Teiko refer to as The Time of Tragedy happened the other main clans wanted to have no contact with humans from then on, but the Fox clan and the Snake clan disagreed. The Snake clan thought that instead of hiding from humans that we should rule over them but we, the foxes, simply believed that we could still coexist with humans. The fact that the Snake Clan already had a bad name thanks to Haizaki didn't help them win any points and we Foxes were seen fools and incompetent. Eventually the main Clans put the decision to a vote which somehow ended with the Fox clan and Snake clan both being banished from the Forest ever since. Many pureblood Teiko still all snake Teiko as dirty and underhanded and Fox Teiko as traitors in addition to being fools."

"Well that is stupid." Kagami said bluntly. "But what was this Time of Great Despair that you mentioned? It was when the Kuro clan was killed right?"

"Well that is one part of it… Several other things happened then too."

"Like what?"

"After the Kuro clan was killed the entire Shiro clan went insane had to be executed."

"Executed?!" Kagami exclaimed in shock and pain. His mother's family, probably his mother too, had not just been killed, they had been executed. That was hard for him to handle.

"Yes…I realize now that it was probably because someone had given them all a huge dose of the Hera drug but it is still believe by the other clans that it because the Shiro and Kuro clans had such a close connection between them that when one died in caused the other to become severely unbalanced. Also many Teiko and Humans were killed by the rampaging Tiger Teiko and some still find it hard to dismiss that kind of fear and, at least by many people's perspective, was a betrayal."

"Still seems fucking wrong…" Kagami hissed under his breath, still trying to process the new information as best he could.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door. The sound of a key being turned in a lock followed and soon the door to their prison swung open.

"The Lords will see you now." A teenager with black rimmed glasses and emerald green hair and wings told them coldly. With an angry glare from Kagami and a dismissive shrug from Ogiwara they stood and let the winged Teiko lead them from their prison across the Aka clan's compound. There was much whispering and pointing as they passed by and none of it kind.

-x-

Kagami did his best to avoid any and all eye contact with the five Teiko clan Lords and their heirs that he and Ogiwara now stood before in what they had been told was the Hall of the Lords. But he did spot the panther Teiko who had attacked him when he had first met Kuroko and was currently glaring him down from beside one of the Lords, but he didn't see the pink-haired girl Teiko anywhere. Only a minute or two later Kise joined them in front of the Lords. The blonde looked tired as they were but more nervous.

"Didn't get a good sleep Kise?" Kagami whispered, not unkindly, to the blonde Teiko who just chuckled darkly.

"No, but neither did you I take it."

"Hard to sleep well on just dirt and straw." Kagami said back with a shrug.

"We will have silence!" One of the Lords ordered loudly, a elderly but massive Teiko with deep purple hair pulled high in a topknot. Both Kagami and Kise snapped their mouths shut just on instinct alone. Once he had gotten what he wanted the purple-haired Lord turned and dipped his head respectfully to Akashi, clearly giving the much younger Lord the floor.

"Thank you Lord Murasakino." Akashi said politely before turning his dangerous gold and red gaze onto the three 'prisoners' before him. "It would appear we have before us a Half-blood of the Shiro clan, a pure-blood Fox Teiko, and disobedient branch clan Teiko. You mentioned that you have information of importance to us. Now would be the best time to share it." In the end it was actually Kise who spoke first.

"You can't go to war with Judgement!" One of the Lords simply scoffed at him, a Lord with the same green hair and wings as the Teiko who had come to fetch them.

"Foolish child, what we the Clan Lords do or do not do is not at your discretion."

"How do you know that such plan is even being made?" Another Lord questioned irritably, the one that the teen panther Teiko he had met with Kuroko was standing beside.

"Ryota is no fool not matter now much he acts like it. There is no sense in pretending." Akashi suddenly added and all heads the room snapped to stare in shock at the young Lord. "Yes, we are planning a full scale assault on Judgment's headquarters. Do tell me why we should not. While I did give Tetsuya a year to solve the problem of Judgement that matters little when Judgement has plans to attack the Forest as soon as two days from today, we can no long afford to wait."

"But we know that their plan needs Kuroko to succeed." Ogiwara cut in. "So once we get him back -"

"Get him BACK you say?" Suddenly the room's temperature seemed to drop at least ten degrees and steely gold and red eyes bore down on them. Ogiwara, Kise and Kagami all suddenly felt their ankles go weak, nearly falling the ground before the furious Lord. They somehow managed to stay standing but couldn't seem to turn their gazes any higher then the floor because of the killing intent now spilling from Akashi.

"Yes… He was taken by Judgment but his friends are actually on a mission to rescue him right now."

"And just who might these 'friends be?" Akashi questioned icily. If words were arrows the three of them would look like porcupines by now.

"They are five humans, a eighth-part fox Teiko and third-part snake Teiko." He answered. That surprised Kagami, so Tatsuya's Teiko blood was from the Snake clan then? But apparently he was not the only one surprised, though for a very different reason. Gasps and shouts outrage and shock filled the hall.

"HUMANS HE SAID?!"

"FOX AND SNAKE?! DO YOU MOCK US BOY?!"

"AND ONLY PARTIAL-BLOODED AT THAT!"

"SILENCE!" Lord of the Murasakino clan bellowed and then there was silence. "Please do try to restrain yourselves! We are Lords not immature children!"

"Thank you once again Lord Murasakino. Ogiwara, you said that Judgement has taken Tetsuya. I take it you know the reason why?"

"Yes, they are using him to control an army of Teikos, pure and partial blooded, who are under the influence of the Hera drug and I am sure I don't need to explain what this drug does." Ogiwara said eyeing the Lords who all looked away guiltily. They had all chosen to sweep the Kiba Corporation, and the Hera drug too under the rug and hoped it would just disappear, which it clearly hadn't and now they were paying the price.

"How confident you are that these friends of yours will succeed in rescuing Tetsuya?" The way the heterogeneous Teiko spoke was both calm and professional sounding but somehow you could still hear the cynicism in his words. Ogiwara made a silent mental note to ask the Aka clan Lord how he had done it at a later date.

"Very confident. They skilled, smart and driven."

"Your word is not enough." Was the brutal response.

"What about mine?!" Kagami shouted, fearlessly meeting Akashi's eyes.

"Your word is worth even less. You are a half-blood of a shamed and extinct clan."

"So you will still attack even though it might stop Kuroko from being saved just because we come from clans that you don't like?!"

"No." Kagami almost died of had not been the answer he had expected, at all.

"What?! Really?!"

"Must I really repeat myself? No, we will not make an all-out assault upon Judgment. I I believe that from what we now know a more subtle attack would be matter suited to handle this. Myself and the other heirs to the Main clans I think will suffice to take out the leader of Judgement, Kiba Daizo." There was a heavy pause, none called out in objection as Kagami had thought. Instead all of the Lords looked satisfied and the three Teiko heirs all seemed darkly eager.

"A vote?" There was almost no need, four hands went into the air. All were in favor.

"Good, then this Council is now closed." Akashi then stood from his seat as did the other Lords. "Daiki, Shintarou, Atsushi, be ready to leave in one hour. We are headed Judgement's headquarters, the Tora Tech building, so on your guard. They will show you no mercy so do not expect to give any."

"We're coming too." Kagami growled once all of the Lords beside Akashi had exited the hall and only the Teiko clan heirs, and the three 'prisoners' were left. He stared the heterogeneous Teiko, challenging him to refuse them.

"I do believe you are." Was all he said with a infuriating, hint of a smirk.

 **A/N- Sorry for the wait! But I am so excited! This story has now reached 20 chapters! Say whaaat! XD I hope you all aren't too unhappy about me leaving the Kuroko rescue team on a cliffhanger! But I did tell you I was going to be swapping perspectives so you can't say I didn't warn you! They are the next chapter I swear! I do hope that I surprised some of you by making Kasamatsu-sempai a Teiko though! (Kise only mentioned that is was some Kaijo students that helped he him in never gave any names so HA! I can still totally make Katsuma a Teiko!) Anyway, big thank you all who are sticking with this story and actually seem to like it (that makes me more happy then words can express) I hope you all like this chapter and I hope to have the next one up pretty soon! Please leave a review on your way out and thanks for reading! :)**


	21. Blood Stains

Kuroko wanted to scream in frustration but he wasn't even allowed that. He couldn't do anything. He felt so fuzzy and heavy like he was swimming through a thick, endless fog, his sight blurred and infuriatingly unclear. And whenever he tried to overcome the fog, fight it, he was flooded by images of blood, death and a terrible, agonizing sense of guilt. Kuroko knew that these were just images that his brother had fabricated to keep him his prisoner but they still had a crushing effect on him. Through the haze he could feel helplessness and frustration of five Teiko who were once known as the Crownless Kings of the clans as they shifted and attacked his human friends from Serin whose outrage and determination were so strong he could almost taste it.

 _Stop it!_ Kuroko begged silently, prevented from even the simple act of speaking. This battle that he was feeling, but unable to see, occurring around him should have not even be happening but could do nothing about.

Hyuuga smoothly ducked the sharp claws of Crow Teiko then drew a pistol from his backpack and aimed it at the bird Teiko. Izuki himself was just barely dodging the sharp white teeth and claws of the both the black fox and leopard. Mitobe somehow had obtained a rather large staff and was wielded it as gentle as he could, doing his best to keep Kiyoshi, currently a brown badger, busy and at a safe distance from himself as well as the others. Koganei and Furihata had conveniently vanished, more than likely keeping out of the way with Furihata's illusions.

"Koganei!" Tatsuya shouted suddenly from his position holding off the massive bull Teiko with a simple but solid staff. "Now would be as good of a time as any!" With cat-like grace said boy suddenly appeared, vaulted over the massive Teiko bull and landed a truly impressive flying dropkick to Chihiro who had still been standing next to Tetsuya.

"What are you-?!" Chihiro had begun to say angrily but hadn't the chance to finish since his ended up being slammed to the floor by Koagnei's impressive kick. The impact of his head meeting the ground easily knocked Chihiro unconscious. The cat-like teen then wasted no time in tying up the the grey wolf Teiko.

 _They knew!_ Kuroko thought silently and managed a weak smile. He could already feel his mind clearing and regaining control of himself with his twin now unconscious.

Then it was like a switch had been flipped. Suddenly all the of the shifted Teiko seemed to loose it. It was the collars, it had to be the Serin players and Tatsuya realized in a worriedly. Separating Chihiro from Kuroko must have signaled them to go into a frenzy somehow. The black fox snarled wildly then leapt and Izuki with a new surge of rage and wildness.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Kuroko pleaded, his voice thin and weak from lack of use. But no one heard him. Izuki dodged the claws of the leopard Teiko only for the fox Teiko viciously sink it's teeth into the sharp-eyed human's shoulder making him scream in pain. Mitobe looked over, worried for his teammate but in doing so was distracted and was shoved painfully against the back wall of the room by the now very frenzied Teiko badger Kiyoshi. The crow was screeching and slashed away at Hyuuga mercilessly, adding one cut after another to his body.

"This all my fault." Kuroko lamented and rasped weakly as he tried to stand but found that he legs would not support him just yet. He would have surely hit the floor head first if Koganei hadn't been there to catch him.

"No it's not Kuroko-kun! It's not over yet, we're strong and we're not leaving without you!" The Serin second year said with a confidence that Kuroko found unbelievably comforting.

"Come on Kuroko-kun, let's get you out of here." Kuroko turned to see Furihata slipping him under him and helping him stand. Koganei supported his other side with a silent smile. "That door has to lead somewhere, right?" Furihata asked nodding his head towards the door that Chihiro and the Crownless Kings had come through that was behind the chair Kuroko had been seated in.

"It's a lift-" Kuroko stopped to cough shakily, it scrapped his throat raw but he pressed on. "It's a lift of some kind that goes up to a large building."

"Okay, well that sounds like a elevator to me…. So up it is then." Koganei said with a determined nod which Furihata copied but with a slight tremble, the Serin freshman really didn't like stressful situations. Furihata then pulled the door open and as he did two metal sheets slid aside for them. It was defiantly an elevator. They entered the small metal box as quickly as they could but then Koganei hesitated. He couldn't they just leave the others…

"Go! Get Kuroko-kun out of here! We'll be fine!" Izuki shouted at them, holding a hand to his still bleeding shoulder.

Just go already you idiots!" Hyuuga fired three more rounds at the crow Teiko when it tried to go after them. What could he do? So before he could stop himself Koganei closed his eyes tight and hit one of the many buttons, praying that he had hit the right one, whichever button that might have been.

The metal doors slammed shut and then they began to move slowly upwards.

-x-

"You think you can stand on your own now Kuroko-kun?" Koganei asked the pale wolf Teiko with a worried expression as they heard a ding of the elevator announcing that they had reached their destination, wherever that might be. Not one of them dared to voice the worry they all felt by leaving the others behind even it had been at their own request.

"Hai, Koganei-Sempai. I can manage in a fight too if it comes to it." Kuroko answered after a moment of silence and removed himself from the other two teens support to stand shakily. His voice still had a rasp to it but, like his legs, it was defiantly much stronger than a few minutes ago.

"That's good to hear Kuroko-kun." Furihata said with a warm smile and placed a hand on both Koganei and Kuroko's shoulders. "I'll keep us invisible for as long as I can…" The nervous shaking was back but the Serin freshmen defiantly had more control over his fear now. Both Koganei and Kuroko nodded and they all pressed forward together when the elevator doors slid open to a dimly lit hallway.

They walked fast to the door at the end of the hallway and as slowly and as cautiously as they could opened it. They all gagged at the smell that hit their noses, an overwhelming coppery stench.

Blood. And lots of it.

But the smell wasn't the worst of it, not by a long shot. The room they had entered was what looked to be a massive lab, everything a sterile, bleached white. Everything that is except four exam tables which each had a bloody, unquestionably dead Teiko on them. All of the bodies were covered his injuries that could only be described as torturous. The blood from the said injuries drenched the tables and the floor beneath them.

"Wha-t-t is this?" Koganei choked, feeling the bile rise in his throat and a look of terror spread across his face. He slowly almost painfully turned to look at Furihata and Kuroko. Furihata had fallen to his knees, now shaking uncontrollably and looked all too close to throwing up the contents of his stomach but Kuroko seemed to have become frozen in place. Koganei would have thought that Chihrio was controlling Kuroko again if he hadn't kicked the said Teiko unconscious himself.

"Kuroko-kun…?"

"I-I knew them… I knew them…" Kuroko whispered with an expression with so painful it was heartbreaking. For Kuroko, someone who rarely expressed his emotions openly, to make such an expression only made it all the more unbearable to see. "They suddenly disappeared about a week before I met Kagami-kun…" He said as he slowly approached one of the bodies. With a quivering hand he closed the lifeless eyes shut and whispered some word that Koganei didn't know, but was able to guess their meaning. It was a prayer for the dead. Still moving at an agonizingly slow pace Kuroko did the same for the other three bodies. Kogenei didn't speak a word as he did this.

When Kuroko had finished Furihata seemed to have recovered some. His shaking had stopped and was standing up again but was unable to look up from the floor without turning green. For that Koganei couldn't blame him, he felt sick himself just being in this room let alone looking dead bodies.

"Kuroko-kun… I think we shouldn't-" He stopped mid sentence when he caught the distant sound of heavy footfalls and loud chatter. "Get down!" He hissed in a panic, grabbing Furihata and Kuroko and shoved them and himself behind one of the exam tables, out of sight. And just in time too for not a moment later they heard a lock being turned and door being opened.

"Wow, will you look at this mess?! Jeez, the boss sure can get carried away…" One voice said. "This is the third bunch this month."

"Well they were pure-bloods this time. Harder to hold back, yah know?" Another voice laughed maliciously.

"Yeah but we're the ones who have up after it, what a pain…" A third voice complained. The footsteps grew closer.

 _Shit!_ Koganei swore silently to himself as he realized there was really no way they were going to be able to sneak out of the room unspotted by the three men sent to clean up the blood and dead bodies without some action. He really wished that the rest of the Serin team was with them… But they weren't. Koganei wasn't the leader type but now he would have to be to get them out of this mess.

"Kuroko-kun you said you can fight?" He whispered as quickly and as quietly as he could. The pale wolf Teiko nodded silently. "Furihata-kun?" Another nod yes from the Serin freshman. "I think we should jump them as fast as we can so they won't raise the alarm and then try to get out of this building without being spotted. Think we can?"

Two more nods.

"Okay let's do this!" All three of them leapt their feet and charged the now very surprised men as fast as they could.

Kuroko was the first to reach his target. The pale Teiko didn't make time for any graceful moves, instead opting for a simple punch to the face. The man went down with only a small yelp. But apparently it was enough to catch his two companion's attention and one of them raced for a large red button on the wall.

"Oh no you don't!" Koganei shouted, kicking the man in the chest sending his flying far away from the button. But then last man standing managed to dodge a punch from Furihata and pressed the button that his companioned had failed to. A roaring siren sounded from everywhere. "Change of plans! We're making a run for it! Just get out of here as fast as you can!" Koganei screamed over the siren and all three of them ran out the door the three men had come through and out into a large hallway at breakneck speed. Koganei only just managed to slip though before the door clanged shut. They didn't stick around to see if it had locked.

-x-

The siren was still sounding, though not quite as loudly, as three of them raced down the wide, well-lit hallway. It looked like ones you might see in a very fancy office building, not that they really noticed as they were more busy with running for their lives and looking for anything resembling an exit. They soon gathered a group of dangerous-looking men with uniforms and guns on their tails. They got a good ten more yards down the hall before their pursuers caught up and pinned the three of them all to the smooth marble floor, forcing their arm behind their backs none too gently.

"What is going on?! I can't work with all this commotion!" A new voice shout angrily and marched closer to stand over them. "Yuki?!" A hand reached down and yanked Kuroko up by his pale blue hair right between his two wolf ears. Unflinchingly, Kuroko met the eyes of the man who had grabbed him so roughly. The man's eyes were the color of dried blood, a red so dark it was almost black. The man's face was quite handsome but had a sallow, unhealthy look about it which only made his hair which was a black as pitch stand out more. This man was by no means strong in any sense of the word but his eyes said it all, what he lacked in strength he well made up for in malice and bloodlust. Kuroko could hear man's repulsive desire for suffering as clearly as if the man had said them out loud. "No of course not." The man sneered and abruptly released his hold on Kuroko's hair, letting him drop to the floor with a painful thud. Furihata and Koganei both helped him to at least sit up on his knees as they were doing. "You have you mother's looks but that infuriating, calm expression is undoubtably all your father." That got the wolf Teiko's attention.

"How could you-" He began but for his troubles he was only slapped across the cheek. Hard.

"Did I say you could speak? Now, Tetsuya-kun why don't you be a good boy and tell me where my son is? Oh, and I should remind you that while you are too important to kill your friends are not." The man spoke with cruel smile.

"What do you mean? I don't even know who you are." There was a pause of silence.

Then the man suddenly burst into laugher, he seemed almost hysterical. "You really don't remember anything do you?! My name, if it pleases you, is Kiba Daizo. But my son I hear goes by his mother family name. I hear that he goes by the name Kagami Taiga."

The heart didn't lie. Without any doubt Kuroko Tetsuya knew, no matter how unpleasant, this man was who he claimed to be.

He was, at least physically speaking, Kagami Taiga's father.

But the moment of shock was ended by a loud explosion coming from somewhere on the lower floors of the building, followed by much shouting and gunfire. Suddenly guard ran in and whispered something in the dark-haired man's ear. A simple wave from him dismissed the messenger and with a growing sense of dread Kuroko, Furihata and Koganei watched as the cruel smile returned to his face.

"Well Tetsuya-kun it would seem my son has come to me all on his own and has even brought along a few friends. Let us go and greet them shall we?" With a snap of his fingers the three of them were hauled to their feet and forced into another elevator along with the man who called himself Kiba Daizo.

 **A/N- I am so sorry for the wait! *Bows profusely* This one was surprisingly hard to write so I really hope you all like it! Please leave a review and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Connections: the New and Old

Soon after Akashi Seijiro left the hall of Lords three guards entered and one of them turned to face Kise, Ogiwara and Kagami. All three guards had lion ears and tails and sported wickedly sharp spears but only one of them wore a gold band on his arm, a bright red tassel tied to it. Kise whispered quietly to Kagami that the armband was what marked the Teiko as the Aka Lord's strongest warrior.

"You two are no longer prisoners but the guest of the Aka clan and It's Lord from this moment until you leave our lands. We are to show you to your temporary quarters and there you must stay unless you are accompanied by a guard or are given permission from Lord Aka. You will be killed on the spot if you defy this." The one with the gold arm band and tassel told Kagami and Ogiwara stoically before addressing Kise separately. "Kise Ryouta, you are free to do as you wish. Your probation, as of now, has been lifted."

"Well that's good to hear but I think I'll stay with Kagamichii and Ogiwarachii for now." The blonde dog Teiko replied with a bright smile. The guard just shrugged and gestured for the three of them to follow him and the other two guards out of the Hall of Lords.

-x-

The room the guards lead them to was much nicer then the dirty shed that Kagami and Ogiwara had had to sleep in last night but looked very much like a room that a noble Japanese couturier would have, though with some small differences here and there. Kuroko's outfit when Kagami had first met him made a little more sense if he had lived in a place like this.

"Defiantly better then dirt and straw!" Ogiwara said with a laugh as flopped onto one of the two futon mats that had been put out for them.

"Don't get comfortable! That Akashi character said he and the others were leaving in less then an hour and I'm not staying here and just hope some strangers will stop Judgement!" Kagami snapped at the orange-haired fox Teiko who just rolled his eyes in response.

"Well it good to know that you are not a completely incompetent idiot." They all turned to face the person who had entered their comfy new prison. It had been the Green winged Teiko with glasses that had collected from their first prison. But this time he wasn't alone.

"Kise I can get, he is one of us and maybe Ogiwara but why do we need this overgrown idiot." The panther Teiko with dark blue hair who had attacked Kagami when he had first visited this Forest, argued as he came in, eyeing Kagami darkly. What had Kurko called him again? Aomine?

"But Mine-chin you can't say that." A large, purple haired giant of a Teiko added, casually finishing off what looked to have once been a massive slice of watermelon as he followed his companions into the, now rather crowded, room.

"Oh and why would that be Murasakibara?" Aomine challenged dangerously.

" 'Caus Mine-chin is a overgrown idiot too." The purple giant shot back shamelessly.

"Why you-!"

"That description really could be applied to either of you so will you both please just shut up!" The Winged Teiko shout at the other two as he struggled to pulled them apart, both very close to coming to blows.

"Your just a heir like us Midorima you can't order me around!" Aomine snarled as he pulled himself free of the green winged Teiko, Midorima's, hold on his cloths. The purple-haired Teiko, Murasakibara, only growled loudly at Midorima till he let go of him as well.

"Maybe, but Akashi-kun is a Lord and he has asked us to collect Ogiwara Shigure, Kise-kun and Kagami Taiga from their room. And since the two of you are too immature it falls to me to be the responsible one or we will all be skinned alive by Akashi for taking forever. He is in a testy mood as it is." Midorima shot back, his feathers ruffling in indignation and Aomine looked furious but seemed to have no words to refute the bird Teiko's words since he remained silent.

"Care to include us in your little conversation?" Ogiwara suddenly chimed in from a lounging position on one of the futons. Kise and Kagami both turned to look expectantly at the three purebloods. Kagami even dared to flash a victorious, almost arrogant smirk at them. Mirdorima just clicked his tongue irritably.

"You three are to come with us, orders of Lord Akashi. We are leaving to take on Judgment but for some unforeseeable reason Lord Akashi has requested that all three of you come along." He answered them stiffly.

Ogiwara brow furrowed skeptically at this, and he wasn't the only one. Kagami was happy that he wasn't going to have to break out to join the attack on Judgment but this felt too easy.

"What's the catch?"

"There is none." Was Midorima's immediate response.

"Bullshit. What does the Great Lord Akashi get from bringing us along?"

"Why do we have to explain it to you?" Aomine challenged openly. "We can always just force you to come if you don't listen."

"We don't have time for this you incompetent dolts! They are coming and that's the end of it!" Midorima finally snapped in frustration at all of them. "We are to meet up with Akashi at the Aka clan border and we are late as it is!"

"A Dolt am I? I'll show you-"

"Not now Kagamichii." Kise warned, holding back Kagami from jumping the green haired bird Teiko. "Midorimachii is really dangerous when he snaps. It's just not a good idea to fight him when he's like this." He explained in a whisper. So with a unhappy growl Kagami backed down and let Midorima and the other two lead him, Kise and Ogiwara out of the room.

-x-

As the group of six got farther from the Aka clan compound's clearing and into the dark forest of trees that surrounded it Kagami felt bolder.

"So how do you three and that Akashi Lord know Kuroko?" Kagami half expected them to not answer him at all or to just attack him for asking, but to his surprise they didn't do either.

"Kuro-chin is special. Everyone likes Kuro-chin." Murasakibara answered simply as he munched on a large apple from the bag of food that he had.

"Tetsu is saved us and that's all you need to know." Aomine bit out defensively, still unwilling to look at Kagami as they walked. A few more minutes of silence passed. "Just ask Akashi if you are really that curious. Who knows, maybe he'll actually tell you and not impale you on a pike for asking."

"And just what is this question that I might impale someone for asking Daiki?"

Apparently Aomine had terrible luck. They had now reached the meet up point with Akashi.

"Ah..um-" Aomine stuttered in an attempt to backtrack his words as the heterogeneous eyed Clan Lord walked out of the shadow of the trees towards them.

"I don't mind tell the story of how we came to know Tetsuya, Kagami Taiga. It isn't short but we have a long walk ahead of us to reach Tora Tech and Kiba Daizo." Aomine looked like he wanted to protest but Akashi clearly paid him no mind and began his tale as walked out of the woods and towards the bright and busy human city.

 _-Flashback quite a few years in the past-_

 _"_ _I'm worried Yasahiro…" Kuroko Yuki fretted to her husband as they sat outside their home and watched their son Tetsuya, who had, at least in human standards, just entered his teen years and was current read his way through a truly impressive pile of books under a blossoming cherry tree._

 _"_ _My little Tetsuya is so smart and beautiful but no one but us seem to notice him! I want him to have friends!" She complained, her voice rising slightly in her frustration. Kuroko Yasahiro, a tall, gentle man with silvery blue hair and eyes looked at his son, then back at his wife with a thoughtful expression._

 _"_ _You are right of course my love, but I don't think it is something to worry about."_

 _"_ _What do you mean? I know he has Ogiwara-kun and Sejirou, but they are not always around and I worry about Chihiro too, he has been even more reclusive then Tetsuya."_

 _"_ _I agree Chihiro's isolation is a bit worrisome… but with Tetsuya I believe he simply sensitive like you Yuki. He is the type who waits for the friends that will last." He explained evenly, without a hint of hesitation._

 _"_ _Were you always this smart?" She asked with a small giggle._

 _"_ _Not always." Yasahiro said with a warm smile._

 _Kuroko meanwhile heard none of this conversation and was strongly engrossed his current book._

 _-x-_

 _"_ _There! Oh don't you look stunning!" Kuroko Yuki cooed as she adjusted Kuroko's finest robes. A pale blue layer kimono that matched his hair with elegant silver embroidery that glistened in the light of the full moon, the gaudy silver ornament in his hair tinkling softly in the cold winter breeze. "Are you ready? I know this is you first time going to a judging but it's always good to be prepared for when you do it yourself." She told him with a loving smile. "Go on now, your father is expecting you." She gave him a small nudge towards the towering doors of the Hall of Lords. Kuroko took a deep breath, pushed open the doors and entered the prestigious hall that until now he had not been allowed to enter with all the calmness he could muster._

 _The hall's ceiling seemed to soar above him. The hall was not long but decently wide, lighted only by numerous blazing braziers and a clear skylight that displayed the stars and moon in perfect sight. The eight main clan Lords were seated in a semi-circle. It was very rare for all of the main clan Lords to be gathered for a single Judgment. Snake, Hawk, Panther, Wolf, Lion, Tiger, Bear, Fox, were all there each with their heirs seated to their immediate rights. All except for three, three of the Heirs were missing from their rightful places if Kuroko did not include himself who had only just arrived. He dismissed thought when he saw his father and quickened his pace only slightly to take his seat at his father's side. His father graced him with a rare smile, of his parents Tetsuya's father was by far more stoic then his mother. In truth, Kuroko Yuki was the Kuro Clan's Lord but Yasahiro, her husband, was the best at giving a clear 'judgement' in the clan so he often took his wife's place the hall for Judgments such as this, as was not uncommon in the clan's history. Tetsuya then returned his father's smile and prepared for the trial that was about to follow. A scribe from the Midorima clan came forward with a writ to explain the reason for a Judgment being called._

 _"_ _Magnanimous Lords, Judge Kuro and Proud Heirs we thank you for your time and wish that you give the case before you much fair and just consideration. A grave crime has been committed. As I am sure you are aware many young Teiko children have gone missing of late, we have discovered that they have been sold to humans nobles for a price by other Teiko's. A snake Teiko, Fushimi Ame has been murdered upon this discovery as well. Someone has used an ability to steal the memories of the crime when it happened, so there are no solid witnesses. There is one who's memory had not been taken but he became hysterical and is unable to speak, the deceased was his older sister who raised him. There are currently three suspect to this crime. Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, and Murasakibara Atsushi. We come to ask that the Lords and Judge Kuro look upon them and discern upon each their guilt or innocence." And with that the scribe back away, bowing deeply to the gathered Lords. It was a earth shattering case to be sure. Three Heirs all suspects to such heinous crimes as murder and kidnapping? It seemed unspeakable, there was sure to be turmoil no matter how Kuroko's father ruled._

 _"_ _The suspects in question will now enter and stand before Judge Kuro for his Judgment." The scribe announced and the double doors at the front of the hall opened and escorted by two snake clan warriors and two Lion clan warriors the three young Teikos were brought before Kuroko Yasahiro._

 _"_ _Is there anything you wish to share before I discern your judgment?" He asked them monotone, as was expected. A Judge Kuro could never have bias, not even in his voice. Only one spoke, Aomine Daiki the Heir to the Ao clan, and he did so with a tired frown._

 _"_ _Only that sir that I know we wouldn't do something like that. That's all." Some of the lords scoffed at this, others scowled angrily and a few looked simply doubtful._

 _"_ _Dually noted Aomine Daiki. If that is all I will begin." Yasahiro closed his eyes, inhaled and let the breath go slowly. Several minutes passed, then an hour, it was bordering on a hour in and a half when Yasahiro's eyes snapped open. His eyes were glazed slightly and he struggled to right himself._

 _"_ _I-I can not rule definitively…" He admitted in a soft whisper, and hung his head in shame. The hall erupted into chaos, this was unheard of. There had never been a time when even a Kuro clan could not proclaim guilt or innocence. And for such a thing to occur on such a important case too! What were they do?! How should it be handled now?! One said that they should imprison them for life, while another suggested banishment but many shouted that all three should be executed on the spot just to prevent there from being a repeat of the situation._

 _"_ _STOP!" Kuroko bellowed filling the hall with the single word, the silence was instant. "Pardon my outburst…" Kuroko whispered and dipped his head to the lords who looked a him still in stunned silence. Not once had anyone heard Kuroko Tetsuya, a usually quiet and peaceful boy shout so loudly, or even shout at all to be honest. "Father would be alright if I tried? I know it is not necessarily my place but I would very much like to give them another chance and help if I can." He asked in perfect politeness, some of the lords looked skeptical but some looked to be considering the idea, particularly the Tiger clan Lord Maki who looked beyond proud. Yasahiro too felt very proud of his son but he was also scared for him. This case would either hurt him beyond repair or make him so much stronger, this he could rule definitively. But all the same he nodded his head in acceptance. This judgment ruling would be Kuroko Tetsuya's. The young wolf Teiko did as his father had earlier and waited for the hearts before him tell him the true story. When he opened his eyes he felt tears slipping from his eyes silently and stared at the three other Teiko in front of him. The Green haired Hawk Teiko Midorima Shintarou, the tan-skinned, dark blue haired Panther Teiko Aomine Daiki who was undoubtably the most instinctual of the three, and lastly the giant purple haired Bear Teiko, Murasakibara Atsushi._

 _"_ _None of them kidnapped the children or killed Miss Ame."_

 _"_ _What?! That's not a ruling! One of them has to be guilty!" One Lord argued._

 _"_ _Well if not them then who did?!" Another demanded._

 _"_ _Haizaki Shougo. My half brother did it. He took the children and killed Ame-Onee-san. I saw it all. He left my memories, 'as a reminder of what will happen to me next' or so he said." All turned to see Fushimi Telan standing at the now open entrance to the Hall of Lords. "You all couldn't have waited for me to recover before trying to charge innocent children for crimes they never did and can't even remember seeing? Or were you all just that eager for blood?!" He spat in fury at the gathered Lords. But his gaze softened though when they landed on Tetsuya. "I heard you loud and clear. You have a real gift. I would say 'use it well' but I already know you will."_

 _-end flashback-_

"After that Telan chose self imposed exile and left. But once the trial was over a friendship between Kuroko and those three was rather unavoidable. Then Kise came along and I found myself joining them all as well and before we knew it we couldn't imagine a life without each other. But Kuroko has always been particularly special to us, he is like the connections between us I suppose you could say." Akashi finished with a small shrug. "Midorima how far are we from the company headquarters?"

"About two more blocks and we will be right in front of it." The green-haired bird Teiko replied matter-a-factly, not looking up from the parchment with a map of the city scrawled on it, how he could read it was a mystery to Kagami.

"Is that it?" Kagami asked, point up at a tall, reflective skyscraper that soared passed all of the other building surrounding it.

"It would seem so." Midorma responded, bordering on sarcasm as he folded and put away the parchment map.

"Good, I think we are close enough now. Ogiwara if you please?"

"Sure make the Fox do all the work." The orange hair Teiko said with dramatic sigh. He got five glare for that. "Just being honest is all…"

"Just cast the illusions already Ogwara!" Aomine snapped.

"FINE! But please shut up so I can work!" The fox Teiko retorted back fearlessly before closing his eyes, regulating his breaths as he worked the necessary spells.

"So this will make us invisible?" Kagami asked and everyone besides Ogiwara looked at him like he had said the stupidest thing ever.

"No it will not Kagami." Akashi replied calmly. "Invisibility is generally an amateur ability, what Ogiwara is doing is far more complex. He is making us look like people that work here. This way, no one will question us walking right through the front door." He explained with the barest hint of a smirk. Ogiwara opened his eyes.

"All done. We are good to go." He told them and with several nods of comprehension they all marched forward towards the massive building.

-x-

To Ogiwara's credit his illusions had indeed been perfect. They had walked through the heavy security without even a hint of trouble. They had all passed the second floor with similar ease but they had not anticipated the latest technology made by Tora Tech at the entrance of the third floor, a machine that would determine if you possessed Teiko blood and they all walked through it like idiots.

Alarms blared shocking all of them and took them but a few second to realize it was them that the alarms were for.

"SHIT!" Aomine swore loudly. "What the hell do we do now?!"

"Draw your weapons! We are going to have to fight our way! We don't leave till we find Tetsuya!" The Aka clan lord roared and without question the four other Teiko's pulled out weapons of varying types.

"Where the hell did you guys get those?!" Kagami exclaimed with a mixture of awe and shock. "I thought Teiko's fought with Staffs?!"

"The members of the Sanctuary have sworn off the use and training with deadly weapons, as the Kuroko clan did. But we are under no such oath. These humans took our friend and they will have to face the consequences." Akashi responded coldly, brandishing a wicked long sword.

"Hope you can handle yourself in a fight Bakagami!" Aomine jeered, tossing him a staff that Kagami recognized the minute it met his hand.

"When the hell did you get his you Bastard?!" He snarled but he didn't get the chance to continue the conversation because a mini army of heavily armored guards were coming into view.

"More fighting less talking!" Midorima hissed, letting loose a long succession of arrows at the approaching guards with the bow that was in his hands.

"I know that! You are all such bastards!" Kagami roared feeling his blood boiling in his veins. He could feel the flames he had struggled with before covering him like a aura. But this time Kagami felt emboldened by it and he let it loose, exploding the left wall of the hall that guards were coming through. Cries of surprise and horror filling the air.

"Well that a good start I suppose. Maybe a bit less showy next time?" Akashi commented with another wry smile.

"Shut up you arrogant jerk! Let just find Kuroko and get out of here!"

"That is all I want Kagami."

"Good."

 **A/N- I AM ALIVE! I am so sorry for the exstended wait everyone! I had MAJOR writers block for this story but I made it through! (Even if it took me waaay to long lol) Please leave a review before you go! I would really appreciate it, it's been awhile! I hope you all liked this chapter and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
